


Well Then Son, You've Got A Condition.

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover AU With Marvel's AVENGERS</p><p>Distrust circulates S.H.I.E.L.D.S motives when they decide to reveal the Avengers to the world.<br/>What was wrong with the way things worked?<br/>Why could they not continue to save the world 'invisibly'?<br/>And how on earth had someone got a perfect replica of Fernando's moustache?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ironman

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to Avengers or any of the Marvel universe. 
> 
> Title is a quote from Avengers. The other chapters will work in this way apart from the first four. I do not own any of them.
> 
> Simply a work of fiction. 
> 
> Rating subject to change.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“It’s weird though, isn’t it.” Mark mused, looking across the desk at the man silhouetted by the window. He stood, looking out with a scotch in His hand, a smirk playing on His lips. “How similar you look.”

“The comment has been made before.” He muttered. Mark just shrugged, fiddling awkwardly with the file in his hands. “Difference is there was no repercussions from my accident.” He lied, unaware to Mark. Mark looked at his boss’ back, waiting to see if there was any more elaboration.

“There sort of was though…” Mark said timidly. The man turned around to look at him, still smirking as he took a small drag from his glass; only a few people knew about the electromagnet it his chest that kept him alive. Mark was respectably one of them.

“Am not making super suits, Mark.” He almost laughed. “Have nothing to worry about.” Mark still stood awkwardly in front of Him as He settled himself behind his desk. The alcohol was gone in a split second. “What do we have on today?” He asked, spinning in His chair in a bored manner. Mark dropped the files on His desk. 

“Not much for you. A Massa called. And a parcel came from Hulkenberg.” Mark explained. He didn’t miss the second file that Mark placed underneath the first.

“Bring the parcel up. Tell Massa am unavailable.” He instructed. Mark nodded before making to move from the room. “Oh, Mark?” He asked, extracting the second file from the pile. Mark took a deep breath before turning round to face his boss, his fingers adjusting his tie nervously.

“Yes?” Mark responded calmly. The man rose and walked the file around the desk.

“Am not a superhero.” He repeated, passing the file back. Mark frowned.

“I never said you were, Sir.”

“Am sure we discussed the ‘Sir’ thing.” He brushed off, moving back to his desk. Mark swallowed, following him.

“Sorry… Fernando.” Mark forced himself not to stammer over his name. He had only been working for Alonso Industries for a few weeks and he was still trying to make a good impression. He was still a bit shocked the man himself wanted him as his personal assistant.

“So what is this?” Fernando asked, pointing to the file now back in Mark’s hands. Mark put it back on the desk.

“For you.” Mark stated. He watched Fernando closely as the Spaniard frowned, pulling the file towards him and opening the first page.

“From who?” Fernando asked, brushing his fingers over his own image. Someone had a file on him. A very specific file by the look of things. And he knew exactly where it came from. When Mark didn’t response Fernando looked up at him, raising one eyebrow.

“I don’t know, Sir.” Mark muttered. Fernando kept looking at him until he realised his mistake. “Shit, sorry: Fernando.”

“Hmm… Ok.” Fernando shrugged, dropping the file into his desk drawer as if it was of no importance. Mark continued to watch him closely. “That parcel then.” Fernando nodded, taking his seat and resuming his spinning.

“Of course, Fernando.” Mark said, giving a small nod. He tried to hide the smile from his face until he had left the office but it forced hard to break onto his cheeks. Fernando stopped his chair spinning and eyed the door for a moment as it shut before feeling safe Mark had gone. He pulled the file quickly out of his drawer and skimmed it. A poster for the film Mark had referenced was in there. The actor did look like him. The temptation to screw the thing up was intoxicating but his eyes fell on the bookcase to his left instead. He closed the file as he got up and crossed to the bookcase. Standing in front of it anyone would have thought he was inspecting the dusty spins of the books.

“Jules?” Fernando called, appearing to be talking to no one in particular. There was a moment of silence and Fernando checked the office door, making sure no one was around. “Jules? You want to talk to me?”

“My apologies, Sir. My power-up sequence is slightly slow. You do have a memo to upgrade it.” Jules’ robotic voice sounded through the small office. Fernando returned to the bookcase.

“Yes. My top priority, Jules.” Fernando waved off. “Just as soon as people stop making films about me.”

“Oh, you heard did you, Sir?” Jules returned. The bookcase began to slide apart, covering the large window overlooking the city. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Am sure this is the stuff you are supposed to tell me.” Fernando sighed as the bookcase clicked into place. “Let’s get a flight plan set up.” He instructed, moving forwards towards the red metallic suit hanging in front of him.

“The location, sir?” Jules asked. Fernando moved forwards to the circular plate on the floor and waited as his suit slowly moved around him.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.” Fernando stated, adjusting as the metal began to encase his body.

“Destination located, Sir. Would you like the helicarrier or undercover land quarters?”

“The helicarrier is in flight?” Fernando asked, moving back into his office as the bookshelf slid closed.

“Current location four thousand feet in the air.” Jules claimed. Fernando nodded.

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Fernando nodded, pushing the front of his helmet down and locking himself in the computer-based world he could control. Jules’ voice became louder in his ear.

“Take off pattern ready, Sir.”

“All right, good. Lets make sure the ceiling window is open this time, yes? Do not think people will accept it just fell in again.” Fernando stated, looking up as the circular hole opened above his head.

“Would you like to mask, Sir?”

“No. Masking is not yet ready.” Fernando said, crouching and readying for take-off. “Will be quick.” In a blast of rocket-propelled energy Fernando flew straight out of the hole in the ceiling and burst through the cloud line. Just as the ceiling closed up, Mark re-entered the room.

“Fernando, the Massa on the line is getting a little bit desperate and demands-” Mark stopped speaking as he observed the empty office, a hint of smoke still lingering in the air. He blinked around, scanning the room as he moved towards the desk. Placing the box labelled ‘ _delicate’_ on the desk, Mark turned around and frowned at the clearly empty room. “Fernando?” He asked. There was no reply. Moving round the desk he picked up the phone and called the entrance staff.

“Hello, Mr Alonso?” Andrea said softly. Mark lent his free hand on the desk.

“Hi, it’s Mark. Mark Webber. Fer-errh-Mr Alonso’s Personal Assistant. I wondered if you could tell me if Mr Alonso has left today?” Mark asked. A small chuckled was hear down the line.

“As his personal assistant should you not know this?” Andrea smiled. Mark rolled his eyes, falling into Fernando’s chair. “No. Has not left.”

“Right.” Mark sighed, running a hand over his face. The file Fernando had left on the desk suddenly caught his eye. He pulled it closer and felt his breath catch.

“Mr Alonso has a… A tendency to suddenly disappear.” Andrea explained. Mark’s eyes were locked onto the file in his hands. “Will let Mr Massa know.” The line went dead but Mark still had the phone pressed to his ear. Four hours into his third week and he couldn’t believe what he was reading. He pulled Fernando’s profile closer and unclipped the attached photos. The red suit. The glow of blue in the centre. The jet-propelled flight. Everything that was supposed to be in the new film. Mark shook his head as he pulled the profile back towards him and looked at the alias beside Fernando’s face.

_**Ironman**_


	2. Hulk

“I sent it to him.” Esteban said over their web chat. He nodded, looking at the fuzzy picture of his best friend. It still hurt to be separated but He knew it was for the best. Knew it was the thing to keep everyone safe. “Well, I sent it to the address. For all I know it’s a woman.” Esteban shrugged. 

“Thank you.” He said, moving from the computer and adjusting some dials on His latest experiment. He didn’t really know why he was bothering. Nothing worked. He was stuck. On the computer screen Esteban ran a hand through his hair, looking tired.

“Why did I have to do that again?” Esteban sighed. He let a small smile grace His lips.

“I don’t want people to know where I am.” He explained. Esteban dropped his chin into his hands looking defeated.

“Right…” Esteban sighed. He glanced over at the screen and saw Esteban trying his best puppy-dog eyes. It just made Him laugh. Esteban always knew how to relax him even if it was unintentional.

“Estie…” He started, but He was interrupted by Esteban’s sudden excited outburst.

“Wait! I have your address!” Esteban smiled, rifling through the papers on his desk. He let Esteban have his moment before He dropped the bad news. If Esteban thought He hadn’t thought about that he was sorely mistake. Esteban smiled waving the torn off address from the parcel He had sent him. “You’re here? In New York?” Esteban gasped excitedly. He sunk back into His chair in front of the screen feeling a ten-ton weight in his stomach.

“No…” He said softly. Esteban frowned at him.

“But your-”

“I sent it through other people before I sent it to you…” He said, feeling worse by the second. But He knew the distance was necessary. He just wanted to keep everyone He loved safe. And that meant He couldn’t be there.

“Nico…” Esteban said sadly. Nico dropped his head in his hands. He hated himself, but he had tried to put this horrid condition to an end. The Other Guy had made sure he stuck around. “I want to see you.”

“It’s not safe, Esteban.” Nico growled, hitting the desk in frustration. The dent left behind was accidental but just added to the many already littered into the wood.

“I’m a doctor too! Let me come and help with your research!” Esteban argued. Nico wasn’t ready to have this argument again.

“You can’t.” Nico spat. Esteban scoffed and folded his arms on the screen.

“I’m not good enough?” Nico ignored the _URGENT_ warning flashing on his mother-core laptop and turned back to Esteban. He looked upset.

“I never said that, Estie.”

“Nico we went to university together, we’ve worked together in the past. I thought we worked really well. Why can’t you just trust me?”

“It’s not a matter of trust, Esteban. You know it never has and never will be. If it was you would be here.” Nico explained softly. Esteban leaned closer to his camera.

“Why can’t I see you?”

“I said-”

“-No, now. You can see me. I want to see you, Nico. It’s been years!” Esteban said sadly. Nico felt guilt rush through him again.

“How is she?” Nico asked delicately, trying not to reveal how much he hated Esteban’s girlfriend. One stupid accident and he was forced away from the life he really wanted. Esteban shrugged.

“Barely see her.” He muttered, ruffling his hair in a stressed manner that always made Nico feel light-headed.

“Not…” Nico clearer his throat, distracting himself by clicking on the message that had popped up beside him. “You’re not with her anymore?”

“No.” Esteban said confidently. “I want to see you, Nico.” He pleaded. He was beginning to make it hard for Nico to say no. But Nico couldn’t let him. What if the Other Guy wanted to make an appearance? He shook his head.

“I don’t have a web cam.”

“Why not? Isn’t there one on your laptop?” Esteban asked. Nico looked over his shoulder at the busted remains of his old laptop. It had been unfortunate really; it had only been running a little slow. Nico had just got pissed off with it.

“No.” Nico shrugged, suddenly very distracted by his second computer. His chat room had popped up. Whoever was trying to help him, under the alias of ‘Mr Red’ had sent him a message.

_MRRED: your surname is Hulkenberg?_

Nico froze. And then it hit him. He turned to Esteban who was swinging on his chair in a bored manner.

“Did you add my name to the parcel?” Nico asked, trying to keep his anger in check. Esteban sensed that and stopped swinging.

“I thought it might have fallen off…” Esteban shrugged. Nico growled before crossing away from the computers. He needed to stay calm. His hand pressed onto his tally chart and he looked at it, reminding himself of why he needed to stay calm.

**_DAYS WITHOUT INCIDENT_ **

**_104_ **

When Nico didn’t feel like he was on the edge anymore he returned to his chair, ignoring Esteban for a moment as he focused solely on the chat room.

_MRGREEN: what does that matter?_

_MRRED: do not know…_

“Nico!” Esteban yelled. Nico slid the short distance back over to him.

“What?” He snapped impatiently.

“Are you mad at me?” Esteban asked sadly. Nico’s heart melted.

“No… No I could never…” Nico stopped himself. They were crossing into dangerous territory that Nico had promised he wouldn’t enter. If Esteban knew he felt like that about him one of two things would happen. One, Esteban would call him a freak and his one connection to the outside world would vanish or two, Esteban would say he felt the same and use it as an excuse to let Nico come to him. Neither of them were a good solution, even if the first option was safer.

“I’m sorry, Nico.” Esteban said lightly, leaning closer to the screen again as he took his glasses off. Esteban looked adorable with his glasses on, but with them off and his hair a ruffled mess he looked diabolical; like he had just had sex. Nico tried to force the blood from rushing between his legs but Esteban was being too much. He felt his heart rate begin to rise.

“Stop, Esteban… Please…” Nico begged, forcing his eyes away from the innocent, naïve confused look that was now decorating Esteban’s face. Mr Red had followed on with his comment whilst Nico had been talking.

_MRRED: just sounds a bit like **HULK**_

Nico froze at the use of the word. No. It was impossible. No one knew about him. This guy couldn’t know. This guy had to have no idea. Right?

“I have to go.” Nico snapped in Esteban’s direction. He had to shut down his internet. Someone could be tracking him. That could be how Mr Red knew. Esteban shook his head forcefully.

“Please don’t, Nico. I don’t know when we’ll speak next.” Esteban begged. His voice cracked slightly and his short gasp as he smacked his elbow getting up too quick did nothing for Nico’s pending arousal situation. He checked the heart monitor on his wrist. It was rising to quickly. He was angry and horny at the same time. This wasn’t going to work. Another message popped up from Mr Red that had Nico frantically pulling at leads.

_MRRED: so how does it work? or is it random? could you just be walking down the street and then BAM! you are a huge rage monster?_

Nico felt sick. This guy couldn’t know. But he did. He was asking questions too personal to be fluke guesses. He knew. And that panicked Nico. No one could find out about his condition. No one. He was worried about Esteban. He moved back to his computer with Esteban’s now flickering image. One more lead and he would disappear.

“Nico! You’re breaking up!” Esteban said in a panicked tone, clicking away furiously on his keyboard.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can. I promise, Esteban. But I have to go. I have to leave now. Something… Someone’s at the door.”

“Tell them to go away!” Esteban pleaded. Nico pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the back of his chair. Esteban had got him that shirt. It was his favourite. There was no way he was going to shred it. Everything just felt inevitable now.

“I can’t…” Nico panted, gripping the desk tightly and trying to keep his breathing calm. He checked the monitor: 108, 112, 127,136... He was running out of time. “I love you, Esteban. But I have to go. I’ll call you when I can…” Nico breathed, reaching for the last lead, leaving only the one connecting him to the chat room.

“Wait! You wh-?” Esteban’s question was never finished. Nico pulled out the lead as he fell to the floor, bare skin on the cold, earthy ground.

“Nico? Nico!” Esteban pleaded with his laptop, trying desperately to regain the connection. Nothing. Nico was gone. Esteban discarded his glasses on his messy desk and fell back onto his bed, sobbing into his hands. He pulled his pillow close to him and hugged it tightly, sobbing manically. “I love you too…” He whispered before his body became uncontrollable with sobs.

Nico forced himself back onto his chair, feeling a little calmer, and threw the disconnected lead on top of the others. He returned to the screen.

_MRGREEN: how do you know all of this? i didn’t send you that._

Suddenly an unknown voice filled the room.

“No, unfortunately did not get a chance to open your parcel. Something… Came up…” A heavily accented voice said. Nico looked around him in fear. What the hell? “Damn… You have some strong firewalls protecting you. Really do not want people to find you, eh, Hulky?”

“Don’t call me that.” Nico spat, getting to his feet. “Where are you? Who are you? What do you want?”

“Am Mr Red. Well, Mr Red for the next twenty seconds. When I land am sure you will recognise me. Are not an easy man to find, Hulky.”

“Stop calling me that!” Nico spat, glaring at the peacefully still room.

“Does it make you angry?”

“That’s really something you don’t want to do.” Nico snarled, checking him monitor: 156 and slowing increasing. Nico closed his eyes.

“Can you let me in? Do not think people will take kindly to seeing me at the moment. Or maybe they will but I do not want to be seen as a promotion stunt.” Nico looked round at the door, slowly making his way towards it. He knew he shouldn’t let anyone in, not being this close to the edge, but his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled it open and what looked like a red and gold robot walked into his flat. Nico just stared at him in confusion as he moved into the kitchen and got himself a beer.

“Are you from the government?” Nico asked, moving his research papers together. The robot laughed at him before flicking up his mask and revealing a human face. Nico continued to frown.

“Is Ok, I know this is a shock, what with being in the presence of someone so perfect. But just stay calm. Do not want you hulking out on us.” He smiled smug-fully, sipping on his beer. Nico just frowned at him, confused by his pristine moustache.

“Shock? The shock is that you found me really. You’ve got to have some advanced tech to be able to find me here.” Nico said, checking his monitor: 145. He was calming down. The other man blinked.

“You know who I am, right?” the metal man asked, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Nico folded his arms, leaning on the wall with a smug grin. He took great pride in popping this man’s apparent huge ego.

“The tinman from the Wizard of Oz?” Nico teased. The metal man flipped his face back down.

“Ironman if you are trying to be funny.” He said, his voice tinny. The face came back up and Nico was sure it was just for show. The man with the moustache and the eyebrows frowned at him. “You do not recognise me?”

“I’m more interested in how you found me.” Nico said.

“Am Fernando Alonso. Have the best tech in the world.” When Nico continued to look blankly at him Fernando put his beer down. “You know… Alonso Industries?”

“Right!” Nico said, clicking his fingers as if he suddenly understood. It was all sarcastic, of course. Fernando looked bored. “So, Mr Alpaca, if you could-”

“-Alright, kid. Do not get smart with me.” Fernando said, moving forwards towards Nico who was playing around on his computer. “Have you heard of someone called- are you playing Galaga?” Nico looked up at him before shrugging and returning to his game. Fernando pulled out the power cable. Nico glared at him. “So I have your attention.”

“What do you want, because right now you’re starting to piss me off, and that’s not a clever thing to do.” Nico spat. Fernando folded his arms.

“Have you heard of S.H.I.E.L.D?” Fernando asked. Nico blinked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you?” Nico asked sceptically. Fernando sighed.

“This is a yes then. You work for them?”

“I’m not sure where you are going with this…” Nico said. Fernando stepped out of his suit and Nico’s mouth opened in shock. The blue light that had been in the centre of his suit was still attached to his chest. He was only pulled out of his reprieve when Fernando handed him a fold of paper.

“Do not get mad.” Fernando said calmly, stepping back into his suit. Nico watched, amazed, as the metal clicked back around his body. But as he flicked the paper open his fist clenched. It was a prospective film poster. For a film called HULK. His thoughts flew to Esteban. “Am first.” Fernando said, passing over a second paper. Nico looked at the new poster and saw an exact replica of Fernando’s suit on the printed page. “S.H.I.E.L.D. are-”

“-You need to leave.” Nico said quickly, eyes closed as both pieces of paper flittered to the ground. Fernando observed him closely.

“Let me explain-”

“-I don’t have time for you to explain. Get out. Go. Go anywhere but here.” Nico ordered, pushing Fernando back towards the door.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. are trying to-”

“-Whatever. I don’t care. Just go!” Nico begged. His heart monitor began to beep. He was within ten beats.

“Are you with me? With you confront-?”

“-Yes! Fine, now GO!” Nico yelled, shoving Fernando out of the flat. He had just enough time to see Fernando jet off through the clouds and rush through to his calm room, locking the door before it happened. As the house rumbled gently, Nico’s _‘Days Without Incident’_ chart fluttered to the floor. It didn’t matter. He’d have to start a new on now anyway.


	3. Thor

“Brother,” Valtteri said, moving to stand next to Him. He didn’t react. Didn’t even seem to notice Valtteri’s presence. He was staring out at the Bifrost, watching as the Tesseract was used to repair it. Valtteri rolled his eyes. “Do you only care for the mortal?” Valtteri spat. He turned his back to the Bifrost.

“I care for the good of the people.” He muttered, running a tired hand across His face. Valtteri shoved His shoulder so He had to look at him.

“You are lost.” Valtteri confirmed. He brushed Valtteri’s hand off Him as He moved back into the palace. Valtteri easily fell into His stride beside Him. “A mortal scientist has you risking the Tesseract’s power to-”

“-This is none of your business, Valtteri.” He said firmly. Valtteri scoffed at him.

“What if I tell father? Do you think you will get his blessing?”

“Father already knows.”

“You didn’t tell him.”

“He is the Allfather. He sees everything.” He explained, moving through the courtyard. Valtteri stood in front of Him, blocking his path. He rolled His eyes.

“Then why doesn’t he stop you?” Valtteri muttered dangerously. “You are endangering everyone to the Tesseract’s power!”

“You would do this if you could, brother. You wish for me to slip up and do this. It will not happen. I won’t let it.” He said firmly, shoving past Valtteri’s shoulder. His red cape flapped out behind Him as He headed inside. Valtteri jogged to catch Him up.

“Will you seriously throw this all away for some… Boy?” Valtteri scoffed. He sent Valtteri a disapproving look before carrying on without replying. “Seriously? Some Astrophysicist who star gazes to pass the time?”

“Do not push me, Brother. You discuss things you do not understand.” 

“Right… You scratch his back and he’ll scratch yours, eh?” Valtteri teased. “Is that how the Earth saying-Ooph!” Valtteri was pushed into the wall, His arm pressed against his throat. His hammer was suddenly in His hand having been silently summoned. He raised it threateningly.

“Do not push it, brother.” He breathed.

“Kimi-” Valtteri muttered. They were both interrupted by the arrival of their father. Kimi let Valtteri go as he crouched to the floor, bowing before him with one knee tucked up. Valtteri brushed himself down before mirroring Kimi’s position. Their father waved them both up.

“I have come to speak with you, Kimi.” He muttered, walking away. Valtteri nudged Kimi’s shoulder in a ‘told-you-so’ manner but Kimi punched his arm, making sure it was hard enough to hurt. Demi-God or not, Kimi still didn’t give a shit.

“What is it, father?” Kimi asked, moving to fall into step beside his dad. Valtteri appeared on his other side.

“Is it because Kimi is using the Tesseract to try and reach the mortal?” Valtteri piped before crashing his hand over his mouth in mock shock. “Oops.” He muttered in response to Kimi glare.

“No.” Their father said, moving through to his private chamber. “But it is about the mortal.”

“Will you need anything else, King Mika?” The guard on the door asked. Mika shook his head.

“Valtteri?” Mika asked as his youngest son hovered by the door. Valtteri raised an eyebrow. “You are not necessary.”

“But I was speaking with Kimi. I do not mind waiting,” There was a pause before Valtteri spat the word “Father.”

“Thank you, but your presence is not needed.” Mika waved him away, turning to a grape platter on the table. Valtteri gritted his teeth.

“Would you prefer I call you King? Is Father too much of an insult to you now?” Valtteri spat.

“Thank you, Valtteri, you may leave.” Mika sighed, settling in his throne. Kimi stood in a bored manner to the side.

“Can you not even bear to be associated with me?”

“You know what you did was wrong, Valtteri. You are lucky to escape the cells.” Mika said sternly. “Now leave.”

“Will meet you outside, Brother.” Kimi muttered in Valtteri’s ear after crossing to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Am sure we will have things to discuss.” Valtteri held his gaze for a moment before smirking a little and nodding his head to them both.

“As you wish.” Valtteri said in a falsely sweet voice before heading out of the room. Kimi turned back to Mika.

“Father-”

“-Is it true you wish to return to him?” Mika asked, looking out of the large window surrounding him that let him over look the realm. Kimi put his hammer down heavily on a bench before standing in front of Mika.

“The Earth needs protection.” Kimi stated. Mika surveyed him over the top of his fingers.

“Or does this boy?” Mika pressed. Kimi scoffed at him, turning his back.

“I have a wider consideration that just one… One mortal.” Kimi muttered, hating himself for belittling Nico.

“And if I asked you to pick. To never return to Earth or never return to Asgard?” Kimi didn’t look at Mika. He could barely stand the decision.

“This is your own fault, Father. You sent me down there to learn my lesson.”

“Which you obviously did not.” Mika seethed. Kimi turned back to face him.

“That is where you are wrong.” Kimi sneered, eyeing his hammer proudly. Mika got to his feet.

“The bifrost will be fixed but not so you can visit mortals. You stay or you go. The bifrost is not a taxi service.” Mika declared.

“I only wish to protect the Earth from oncoming threats. Do you not see this, father? I will return to Asgard but I cannot take your throne.” Kimi sighed. He knew that by taking the throne he could never seen Nico again. Mika scoffed at him.

“And you would rather your frost-giant brother rule the people of Asgard?” Mika sneered. Kimi picked up his hammer.

“Valtteri is of a greater mind than myself. He understands what it means to rule. I must protect.” Kimi stated. Mika descended to his level, gripping his shoulder tightly.

“Then protect your people by ruling them.” He almost pleaded. Kimi gifted him with a small smile.

“Father, your reign is not over yet. Have faith in yourself and of your heir. Valtteri understands what he must do.”

“He tried to wipe out an entire race. He should be killed for his crimes!” Mika spat. Kimi shook his head.

“Do what you must, father. He knows what he has done wrong.”

“And what of you?” Mika called after Kimi’s retreating figure. “What do you do now? You have no bifrost to return. You will have to wait.” Kimi just smiled to himself before leaving the grand throne room. Valtteri was by his side in an instant, but he didn’t look like Valtteri. He looked like a palace guard. The exact palace guard who had just followed Kimi out.

“He does not like me.” Valtteri commented as he returned to his normal appearance. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“It is not wise to eavesdrop, brother.” Kimi muttered. Valtteri shrugged.

“He doesn’t though. He’d do anything to not let me near the throne… But you don’t want it?”

“There are more important things.”

“Like blonde astrophysicists.” Valtteri nodded. Kimi turned to him.

“Like protecting defenceless planets.”

“Of course.” Valtteri shrugged sarcastically. Kimi stopped walking.

“Are you going to show me to this secret pass or not?” He asked. A wicked grin fell on Valtteri’s face as he gestured grandly to the waterfall they had stopped before. It loomed over them, sparkling mystically in the sunlight. Kimi frowned at Valtteri. “I do not understand.”

“Jump in. It’s a one-way ticket, I’m afraid. Takes you straight to Earth. No bolts of lightning or safe landing, you will just fall. So, if you see land approaching…” Valtteri placed his hand on Kimi’s back as his older brother looked down at the crystal water. “Brace yourself.” He finished with a dazzling smile. Kimi got the chance to frown at him before he was pushed forwards. He broke through the surface of the water but not a drop of water hit him. It was like falling through a blast of cold air and suddenly he could see the Earth.

The Southern coast of America painted itself in front of him and he gripped his hammer tighter, preparing to take flight to land safely. He focused on a point on top of a skyscraper and chose his point of landing, heading for New York. Spinning his hammer quickly he seized his free-fall and caught himself in mid-air, zooming through the clouds. What he wasn’t ready for was the massive helicarrier that suddenly appeared in his path. With his thoughts focused on Nico he careered straight into the side, sliding down the shinny side panels until he finally gained purchase on the flying vehicle. It was only at this point he realised he no longer had a grip on his weapon. Pulling himself onto the roof he held out his hand, waiting for the Mjölnir to return to him. As soon as it had he crossed over the carrier, trying to work out where he was. Kimi ducked behind an air vent as a red and gold metal man landed on the helipad to his left.

“…Is the last time I give a new employee my mobile number.” The robot man said in a tinny voice as he began pressing button’s on his wrist. Kimi frowned at him. “Yes, Jules, am aware he is my personal assistant but he has tried to call fifteen times!... Do not care that I just disappeared! Enough. Lets de-suit and blend in. Keep the armor close in case I need to get a little violent.” Kimi watched as the man moved behind another ventilation box and reappeared in a normal suit, pushing his hands through his hair. He ran a hand across his chin, brushing his fingers through his pristine facial hair before straightening his tie. “Lets do this.”

“Sir, I feel the need to inform you there is a man hiding behind the upper left ventilation apparatus.” Jules said through the earpiece in Fernando’s ear. Fernando let his eyes glide up to where Jules was directing him.

“You do not say…” Fernando muttered, moving back towards his suit. Kimi frowned at him until a shot of blue light fired towards him. He dove out the way just as the shot made contact with the vent, breaking through the thing. Kimi held his hammer aloft, ready to throw as the man in the suit floated in front of him, hand poised ready to shoot again. “Tell me who you are.” The metal man said. Kim frowned at him.

“Am Thor, God of Thunder.” Kimi declared, brandishing his Asguardian title as if it was the most important thing. Fernando frowned at him from inside his suit.

“Right.” Fernando said, lowering his arm. _Is this guy for real?_ He though, smirking. He didn’t really care; he just wanted to know how this guy had got to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“And who addresses me?” Kimi demanded, holding his hammer more tensely. Fernando folded his arms, landing with a soft clink.

“You can call me Ironman… If you have to.”

“Are a man made of iron?”

“If you like.” Fernando shrugged.

“Are you or are you not?”

“Ok, if you are with Fury, tell him am coming to see him. Am not happy. Tell him to be afraid.” Fernando said seriously. Kimi smirked.

“Is this supposed to frighten me?”

“No. Is a warning.” Fernando said.

“And who is this Fury of which you speak?” Kimi asked. Fernando flicked his helmet up, revealing his frown.

“Is his alias. Am talking about Horner.”

“Who?” Fernando frowned deeper.

“Do not know who Horner is?” Fernando asked, astounded.

“No.”

“Christian Horner?”

“No, metal man.” Kimi seethed.

“What are you doing at S.H.I.E.L.D. then?” Fernando asked. It was Kimi’s turn to frown.

“Shield?” Fernando understood that this guy had no idea where he was. He dipped behind the nearest air vent and left his suit, moving back round to face the crackpot.

“Listen, ‘Thunder God’.” Fernando scoffed sarcastically. “If anyone asks, you have not seen me.” He finished swiftly, moving past Kimi. Kimi frowned at him. Just before Fernando turned the corner he clicked his fingers, pointing at Kimi. Kimi glared at him. “And do not touch my suit.” Kimi glared after him before deciding he wasn’t going to let anyone get away with talking to him like that. He was a God. And he demanded that respect. He rounded the corner to be face with yet another man in a suit. This wasn’t the one he had been conversing with though. His blonde hair was short and crisply cut above sparkling blue eyes. He donned a patriotic mainly blue suit with a star on the chest and was brandishing a circular shield that had red white and blue rings around it, finished with a repetition of the star in the centre.

“Tell me where he went and no one will get hurt.” The muscular young blonde in front of him said. Kimi frowned at him, gripping his hammer tighter.

“Are not the metal man. Tell me where he went.” Kimi commanded. The blonde frowned.

“That’s what I’m asking you.”

“Move out of my way, peasant.” Kimi demanded. The blonde’s frown turned into a glare.

“Put your weapon down, sir. No one will get hurt if you cooperate.” He said harshly. Kimi began spinning the hammer quickly.

“You want me to put it down?” Kimi said, eyes flashing dangerously. Before the patriotic man had a chance to respond Kimi launched himself from the floor and raised his hammer, stopping the spinning. The blonde crouched down, bracing himself behind his circular shield. Kimi aimed directly for the star in the centre, but as soon as he made contact with the metal he was thrown backwards, spinning off the edge of the helicarrier with the same force he had tried to push onto the patriotic man.

Sebastian opened one eye before peering over the top of the shield. The caped man had gone. He rose to his proper height and looked over the edge, seeing the red glint of the man’s cape flash in the sunlight.

“Oops.” Sebastian said.

“Captain, do you copy?” Jenson’s voice poured in his ear. Sebastian pushed on the earpiece as the caped man fell through a gap in between some skyscrapers. “Do you have Ironman?”

“Nope.” Sebastian said, turning around and entering the code for the door to get back inside.

“What about his friend?” Jenson asked through gritted teeth.

“Possible I may have pushed him off the edge of the helicarrier.” Sebastian winced as the door slid open. He heard Jenson sigh in his ear.

“See, Horner, this is why you let the professionals do it. Not some little kid who has been frozen for seventy years.” Jenson sighed angrily. Sebastian frowned.

“Hey! I can still hear you you know!”

“Surprised you even know how to work this thing.” Jenson exasperated. “Would you just get back inside?”

Fernando had somehow managed to return to his suit and get back in it without being detected by either of the two men by the door. He had been shocked, to say the least, at the fact the Thor-God guy had been thrown off the side of the carrier, but then again, he didn’t believe the guy was any sort of God. He had only come back because he needed something to get through the door. But now he had found his chance. Now knowing he had been detected anyway, Fernando crept up behind the blonde guy and hid behind a pillar. As soon as the door was opened Fernando rushed through beside the blonde who was too engrossed in arguing with the hands-free radio device to notice him.

“Are right, Jules, masking does work.” Fernando smiled before following the blonde back into the control room.


	4. Captain America

“You expect us to work with him?” Jenson exasperated, pointing across the table at Him. He fidgeted awkwardly in His seat.

“He’s the best we’ve got. He’s a super solider gone well.” Horner returned, glaring at Jenson with his one good eye. No one really knew why Horner wore his eye patch, most didn’t care enough to find out why, but some had their theories.

“He not Superman though.” Jenson spat. From behind him, Kevin smirked, adjusting his glasses on his nose as he continued working on his computer. “I bet I could take him.”

“I would like to see you try.” Felipe muttered from beside Horner. Jenson frowned at him. “Is the best solider anyone has ever seen, past or present. For sure, who beat you and your plastic arrows.” Jenson gripped the table tightly.

“I’d be careful what you say, Massa. Just because you’re his number one fan doesn’t mean he’s gold dust.”

“This is not helping.” He said, looking between Jenson and Felipe. “We need to focus on success not triumphing each other. We all have a specific skill set that is very useful.”

“Pipe down, Golden Boy. No one asked you.” Jenson spat. He shrunk back in his chair a little. Felipe clenched his fists.

“That’s enough. How are we supposed to complete this mission if you’re against each other.” Horner said definitively. “We need to get a check on what’s going on. Hawkeye, Black Widow, lets get you down as eyes on the ground.” Horner directed. Kevin nodded, moving towards the door at the back of the room but Jenson just sat on the table, folding his eyes.

“You don’t want to send him?” Jenson sneered, sticking his thumb out at Him sitting behind him. Horner sighed.

“He’ll follow you.”

“Or you’re to afraid that he’s not ready for combat yet.” Jenson corrected, getting up and retrieving his bow. He was by his side gripping his shoulder in an instant.

“Don’t test me.” He swallowed, tightening his grip on Jenson’s arm. Jenson winced slightly in pain, but he held His gaze.

“You’re not as good as you think you are. This good boy act is only going to get you in trouble.” Jenson sneered. Horner pulled His hands off him.

“That’s enough.” Horner said. He turned on Jenson. “I told you to do something.”

“And popsicle-brain here we be along after, right?” Jenson teased. He clenched his fists.

“You don’t know me.” He growled.

“I do actually… Sebastian.” Jenson teased. Before Jenson knew what was happening he had been thrown across the room by Sebastian’s fist and crashed into the computer Kevin had been working on. Horner sighed. Sebastian hadn’t meant to be so rash, but Jenson’s comment referencing that day… Sebastian had lost it. Jenson pulled himself up, glaring at him.

“Told you.” Felipe muttered smugly. Before Jenson could say anymore an alert flashed up on Horner’s screen.

“Uh oh…” Kevin muttered as the security images flashed up. Horner moved him out of the way to see the live feed of the roof.

“We’ve lost a ventilation pod, Sir.” Rob called, bringing up the ship’s blue prints on screen. Horner moved over to him to look at the flashing red section.

“We should be alright…” Horner muttered, patting Rob’s shoulder.

“It’s Fernando.” Jenson said, nursing the swollen lump on the side of his face whilst scrutinising the screen. Horner just grumbled before returning to Jenson.

“That’s weird.” Kevin shrugged, adjusting the settings on his glove. “Maybe he found out.”

“Most probably, I just thought he would be happy about the attention.” Horner said, watching as Fernando spoke to the unknown guy without his suit on. “Somebody locate his suit.” Horner instructed to the staff in front of him. He rounded on the three agents behind him. “One of you get out there and bring him in.” Jenson nodded but Sebastian took the radio hands free from his hand.

“I’m on it.” Sebastian nodded.

“Alright, Captain.” Horner nodded, holding focus on the CCTV footage. Jenson grabbed Sebastian’s wrist.

“You sure that’s wise? Wouldn’t want you _freezing up_ on us.” He teased. Sebastian pulled from his grip.

“I’m good, thank you.” Sebastian snapped before moving round the table, collecting up his shield and dashing from the room. Jenson picked up his abandoned mask/helmet.

“Good my arse.” Jenson muttered, throwing the thing back on the table. Felipe picked it up, dusting it down, all the while glaring at Jenson.

“You shouldn’t tease him about what you saw.” Kevin muttered as Jenson picked up the other end of Sebastian’s radio set. Jenson just sent him a glare. “It was just an experiment.”

“That worked.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He’s an infuriating little fuck, why would I care about how he felt?” Jenson seethed, holding the radio in his hands. Kevin shrugged.

“You seem to enjoy irritating him though…” Kevin muttered. Jenson shook his head. “Anyone would think-”

“-I’d urge you not to finish that sentence, Kevin.” Jenson spat. Kevin gapped at him as Jenson pull on the radio. Was he right?

“Alright, someone tell me where both suspects have gone.” Horner asked the room, scrolling frantically through the CCTV to be met with nothing but Sebastian. Jenson threw the radio on the table in frustration.

“He lost them.” Jenson spat, reaching for his bow. Shaking the small instrument down it clicked to its full length. “This is why you should leave frozen people frozen.” Jenson muttered.

“He’s just got to adapt.” Horner explained. Jenson scoffed at him.

“He’s wrecking missions. Let Kevin and I check out General Brawn alone.”

“He needs to get used to it.” Horner pressed. Jenson shook his head.

“He’s a failure. He may have worked in the 1930s but he’s dated, out of his time.”

“Combat is all he knows. He ‘died’ in combat. He lives for combat.”

“You’re just trying to revive a dead symbol! A new suit won’t make him any better! He’s confused.”

“It was an accident.” Sebastian spat, throwing his shield down on the table. Jenson and Horner turned to face him. “I didn’t mean to throw him off the carrier. This shield is better than you think apparently.”

“You’re not good enough to control it!” Jenson snarled, holding nothing back. Sebastian glared at him.

“If you think-” he started, but his sentence was never finished.

“-Woah, you really do have files on all of us, eh?” The unmistakable voice of Fernando sounded around the room. Everyone stopped, looking around. Those agents who were armed began pointing their guns around the room. Suddenly files started appearing on Horner’s screen. “Ironman, Hulk, Thor –huh, who knew Thor was real… Haven’t got much on him…” Fernando said, flicking through the file. He still couldn’t be seen. Felipe handed Sebastian his helmet and shield. “And your protégé, Horner.” Fernando chuckled, bringing up Sebastian’s file.

“Why don’t you stop this game, Alonso. Come out where we can see you.”

“Right… Shit, forgot to…” Suddenly Fernando appeared in the middle of the group on the main floor, standing in front of Horner’s screens. “Your password is Hummus?” Fernando smirked, lifting his mask.

“How can we help you, Fernando?” Horner asked being flanked by Jenson and Kevin who both stood with their weapons trained on Fernando. Fernando smiled wider.

“I’ve got a few questions… But they can wait.” Fernando shrugged, eyes settling on Sebastian.

“We’ve heard you changed assistants.” Horner continued. “Was Lewis too much for you?”

“Did not like who you assigned. So I changed.” Fernando shrugged, cocking an eyebrow briefly at Felipe. Felipe shrunk back a little as Fernando returned his eyes to Sebastian. “Are not very good, Super Solider.” Fernando jeered. Kevin rolled his eyes as he heard Jenson mutter: “Told you.”

“I am.” Sebastian said, standing tall.

“I followed you in.” Fernando teased. Sebastian blushed.

“Oh…”  His posture deflated slightly. Fernando made to move towards him.

“Take one step and I will let them open fire.” Horner warned. Fernando just smiled at him.

“Would like to see that.” He grinned. He gave a little twirl in his suit. “Do you like it? Is mark 32.”

“You’re supposed to notify us when you make new suits.” Felipe muttered, shaking his head as he got his tablet out, adding more information to Fernando’s file. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“You’ve made fifteen new suits in the past three weeks?” Kevin said, dropping his arm in shock. Fernando shrugged.

“Was bored.”

“Enough chat. What do you want?” Horner asked. Fernando gestured to Sebastian.

“Can I?” He asked. Horner rolled his eyes before getting his agents to lower their weapons. Fernando moved towards Sebastian and passed him a piece of paper. “Suppose you did not know about this.” Sebastian frowned as he unfolded it and looked down at the image in front of him.

**_Captain America: The First Avenger_ **

**_IN CINEMAS SOON_ **

Sebastian blinked, confused, as Horner snatched the paper away from him.

“We were waiting until he was a little more settled.” Horner spat, screwing and throwing the paper at Fernando.

“But it was Ok to use me and not tell me?”

“Who else have you told about this?” Horner asked angrily. Fernando held his gaze.

“Just one. You have a very angry guy in Brazil.” Horner dropped his hands on the table.

“You told Hulkenberg?”

“Felt he had the right to know. Is hiding for a reason.”

“How did you even find him? We’ve got trackers all over the place.” Kevin asked. Fernando smiled at him.

“Because I’m amazing, awesome, superior to all of you, spectacular, a genius. Anything one of the above. I have more reasons if you do not like these.” He beamed. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“So we’ve got a rampaging Hulk anywhere in South America?” Horner sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You went against S.H.I.E.L.D. orders and put all of us in danger?” Sebastian glared at Fernando. Fernando frowned at him.

“Listen, spangle boy – nice tights by the way – do not take orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. Am still not happy Andrea has to work for me.”

“He’s keeping an eye on you so you don’t do something like this.” Horner spat. Fernando waved him off.

“They’re not tights.” Sebastian seethed, flushing red. Fernando was starting to grow on Jenson.

“Not a very good eye. Are you doing this with Thor too?” Fernando asked, tapping away on the computers again. Horner pulled him away.

“Why don’t you take this off and we can talk about it.” Horner suggested. Fernando laughed.

“Fine. But I will find out what you do not tell me.” Fernando smirked. Horner frowned at him. “Right, Jules?”

“Absolutely, Sir.” Jules’ voice sounded through the helicarrier. Horner continued to frown at Fernando.

“What have you-?”

“-Sir, I’ve been locked out.” Rocky said, trying to regain control of his computer. Horner moved over to him to see Fernando’s ‘Alonso Industries’ logo solidly imprinted on the screen. He turned back to Fernando as the Spaniard stood looking smug.

“What-?” Horner tried again.

“-I’m gone too, Sir.” Rob sighed.

“And here.” Martin muttered.

“Is locking us all out, Sir.” Stefano declared. Fernando saluted him. Sebastian pulled on Fernando’s shoulder, whipping him round quickly.

“Can I help you, Captain?” Fernando asked in mock seriousness.

“What they hell are you doing?” Sebastian’s panicked tone made Fernando laugh.

“Hacking into S.H.E.I.L.D. Is very easy.”

“You can’t do that!” Fernando gestured to the computers behind him.

“I just did.”

“Alright, enough.” Sebastian glared, pointing his gun at Fernando’s face. “Tell me what’s going on.” Rather than being scared, Fernando just smiled.

“My pleasure.”


	5. I Thought Humans Were More Evolved Than This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For here on in the chapter titles are quotes from THE AVENGERS film. I own none of them nor any rights to the Avengers : )
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi fell. And considering he hand lost his grip on his hammer, Kimi fell quickly. He outstretched his hand desperately, hoping to take hold of the Mjölnir before he hit the ground. Spinning round so his back would make impact with the ground first, he saw his hammer whizzing towards him. But it was too far away. There was no way it would reach him before he hit the ground. He tried to redirected his course so he was aiming for the outskirts of New York…

-

“You’re boring now.” Lewis sighed, sitting on a bench that overlooked the lake of Central Park. Nico, beside him, sighed, eating slowly and resolutely on his sandwich. “You used to be fun.” Lewis poked.

“Things used to be fun.” Nico corrected, abandoning the last half of his food and handing it to Lewis. As Lewis took it from him, having finished his own, he gave Nico a pitiful look.

“This is what I mean, you’re not even eating anymore.” Lewis sighed, taking his first mouthful. Nico lent forwards, placing his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees as he watched a family of ducks drift past the water edge.

“I do eat.”

“When are you going to get over this?” Lewis asked around his sandwich. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I wish I had never told you.”

“I was sort of there, Nico. It would have been difficult for me not to notice.” Lewis mumbled. Nico focused on watching a child and his dad play with a remote controlled aeroplane across the lake. “You need to forget him.”

“I don’t want to.” Nico spat, turning back on Lewis. Lewis chewed slowly, observing Nico.

“Come out with me some days, you’ll meet someone else.”

“I don’t want to.”

“It will be better than moping around the flat all day.”

“Thank you for your concern, Lewis, but I’d prefer to stay at home than get involved with the people you bring home.” Nico spat, falling back into the bench. Lewis finished the sandwich.

“Wha’ ‘hat su-ose ‘o ‘ean?” Lewis asked with his mouth full. Nico sent him a disgusted look.

“Doesn’t matter…” Nico muttered, turning away. He believe Lewis’ actions were clear enough as to what Nico meant.

“There were hotter people at Alonso Industries…” Lewis mused, screwing up the sandwich paper. “Maybe you could see if there’s still a job going there.”

“There isn’t… Didn’t you hear?” Nico said. Lewis shook his head. “You know Daniel’s older brother-?”

“-Mark?”

“Yeah, apparently Alonso sent his receptionist, Andy- I think… Well, anyway, apparently Alonso head hunted him.” Lewis blinked at Nico in shock.

“Webber?” He asked. Nico nodded.

“Apparently twenty minutes after you were out the door Mark had already started.”

“Twenty minutes! I was only there three days!” Lewis scoffed, gesturing madly. A small smile wiggled onto Nico’s face. “What’s Webber got that I haven’t? I mean… _Webber?_ ”

“Maybe Alonso prefers an older man.” Nico teased. Lewis wrinkled his nose.

“Please.” He said with a disgusted expression.

“Don’t even pretend that’s not the only reason you took the job.” Nico smirked. Lewis folded his arms.

“Alright well he’s hot. You’d have done the same.”

“You know the rumour he was with Claire is false, right?” Nico laughed.

“Yes…” Lewis sighed. Claire Williams had been Alonso’s personal assistant for five years until suddenly, for some reason, she decided to leave. No one really knew why but when the unnamed agency called Lewis and told him they could get him the job he had jumped at the chance. Nico had told him he was an idiot but when Lewis turned up and was greeted as if he belonged there by the receptionist – the man whose name begins with ‘A’ – he happily rubbed it in Nico’s face. Nico happily returned the favour three days later when Lewis no longer had the job and had to return to help Nico with his research work.

“But you still thought you could get with him?” Nico sneered.

“I was working on it.” Lewis snapped. Nico laughed.

“It doesn’t normally take you three days to pick someone up.” He teased.

“Well he was my boss, I didn’t want to make things weird.” Lewis shrugged.

“You don’t even know if he’s gay.” Nico pressed.

“There is something about him though…” Lewis mused. “He’s…”

“Private?” Nico tried, using one of the words Lewis had used too much to describe his old boss. Lewis nodded slowly.

“Secretive is a better word. He was definitely hiding stuff. He was hiding it from me at least.”

“Isn’t that more of a comment on your character though?”

“What do you mean?” Asked Lewis, turning to face the giggling Nico.

“That he couldn’t trust you? If you put the facts together it makes sense why you only lasted three days.” Nico beamed. Lewis rolled his eyes.

“I would say it’s good to see you smiling again but it’s to my expense so I’m not happy about it.” Lewis huffed, just making Nico laugh more. “How long did Mark last then? Two days? Maybe four?”

“He’s still there.” Nico smiled. “So that’s about… Three weeks?”

“Fucker.” Lewis spat. Nico lent close to his ear.

“Maybe their together.” He purred in a teasing fashion. Lewis shoved his shoulder.

“Git.” He spat, getting to his feet. “Are we returning to the wonderful world of stars or are you going to mock the ducks next?” Lewis seethed. Nico got up, still smiling.

“Aww, are you a little touchy because the millionaire ditched you?” Nico patronised, getting up. Lewis shoved him back into the bench. “Hey!”

“Let’s take a detour on the way back.” Lewis suggested as they began to walk around the lake. Nico smiled knowingly.

“Passed Alonso Tower?” Nico baited. Lewis shot him a glare.

“We’re Mark’s friends, no?”

“You only know him through Daniel.”

“Still.”

“He’s probably busy.” Nico said.

“We can ask Alex for a quick meeting. It will be fine.” Lewis said with a wave of his hand.

“Andy.” Nico corrected. Lewis shook his head.

“No, it definitely didn’t end with a ‘Y’”

“It’s not Alex.”

“It’s not Andy.” Lewis stated.

“You worked there! How can you not-” Nico laughed. But his laughed was over powered by the enormous crash they heard behind them. Turning quickly, Nico and Lewis saw the splash wave of the lake just before it splashed over their knees, soaking their feet. Lewis gritted his teeth, ready to yell at the source of the splash, but Nico had frozen with wide eyes. There was no way this was possible. But it had to be. His dripping calves had to be evidence enough.

 _Well, water was better than concrete._ Kimi thought, pushing his soaked hair out of his face. He had been aiming for the trees thinking it was some isolated forest area. He wasn’t ready to fall into a public park. He shook his head, pushing off the ground onto his feet, dusting himself down as he looked around. Yes, it was Central Park and he could see a lot of flashes pointed in his direction. He ignored them, looking up to see his hammer, a small spec in the distance, heading towards him. About thirty seconds.

“Kimi?” A soft, bewildered voice asked. Kimi dropped his head, meeting familiar blue eyes. He blinked as he watched Nico smile.

“Nico.” Kimi said softly, the corners of his mouth turning up. He noticed Nico was standing up to his knees in the water in front of him. And he was shivering.

“Good to see you.” Nico said in the same tone. _Good to see you? Come on, Nico, grow a pair!_ Nico chastened himself. His words gained him a rare soft chuckle from the God in front of him. Nico blushed.

“Likewise, I believe.” Kimi smiled fully. Nico’s heart melted at the sight. He moved forwards slowly.

“I wait-”

“-Stop.” Kimi said suddenly, holding his hand forwards. Nico froze, his smile falling off his face. He was about three feet from Kimi. He just wanted to feel the heat of his skin, know he wasn’t dreaming. Kimi suddenly caught his hammer just in front of Nico’s face, making the young blonde yelp and stumble backwards into the water. Kimi laughed lightly as he pulled Nico back to his feet and held him close to him. Nico moulded into the embrace.

“I waited for you…” Nico sighed, pulling Kimi closer. Kimi rubbed his back gently. “You told me you were coming back.”

“It became almost impossible… I had to do what I could to get here.” Kimi muttered in return. Nico clung onto him tighter.

“I’m glad you did.” He whispered. Kimi looked down into his deep blue eyes with the whispers of a smile on his face.

“Hello! Nico? If it’s all the same I think you should get out of the water! Haha!” Lewis called nervously from the water edge, ruining Kimi and Nico’s moment. Kimi pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead.

“I will be back.” He promised. Nico gripped him tighter.

“Wait, what?”

“I have unfinished business but I will return.” Kimi said, looking up at the sky. Nico followed his gaze.

“No!” He begged, believing Kimi was going to zap himself back to Asgard. Kimi smiled at him.

“Ten minutes.”

“Take me with you.” Nico pleaded.

“This is not your fight. I will return, Nico. As soon as I can.”

“Don’t… Just stay here.”

“I will return. Ten minutes.”

“Take me-”

“-Is not safe.” Kimi said bluntly, pulling Nico from his body. He began to spin his hammer.

“Please, Kimi.”

“I will be back.” And with that, Kimi shot into the air, leaving Nico standing alone in the middle of the Central Park Lake.

“Alright, Nico. Come on now.” Lewis asked desperately, still in his nervous voice. Nico waded over to him and Lewis shrugged his jacket off, wrapping it over Nico’s shoulders. “Are you crazy!” Lewis barked, ushering Nico from the park. Nico dug his heels into the ground, still looking at the sky.

“I’m staying here.”

“Nico, we have things to do.”

“I have to wait, Lewis.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m not.” Nico spat, handing Lewis his jacket back and sitting on the bench they had eaten lunch on. Lewis grabbed his arm and dragged him up. “Lewis!”

“I will not watch you sit here stupidly waiting.” Lewis growled, forcing Nico out of the park.

“Get off me!”

“We are going to see Mark and then we are going back to our research!” Lewis bit. Nico shoved his arm off him.

“You don’t understand!”

“I do and we’re not doing this again.” Lewis snarled, shoving Nico onto the street. A taxi zoomed past and Lewis called one over, forcing Nico into the back. “Alonso Tower please.” Lewis said breathlessly, only letting go of Nico once the taxi had moved forwards. Nico pressed his face up against the side widow, looking up at the flicker of red soaring into the sky.


	6. Apparently I'm Volatile, Self-Obsessed, and Don't Play Well With Others.

“This wasn’t really the plan.” Horner sighed as Fernando sat at the opposite side of the table scrolling through his phone.

“Plan’s change. Deal with it.” He shrugged. Kevin coughed out a laugh.

“Of all people I thought you would be fine with this.” Horner said sourly. Fernando smirked at him.

“Why is that?”

“It’s in your character to need attention.” Sebastian said from his position leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Everyone frowned at him. “What? I watched the trailer.” He shrugged before smiling a little at Fernando. “And I’ve read your file: volatile, self-obsessed, doesn’t play well with others-”

“-Have read yours.” Fernando returned, bringing it up on his phone. “Golden boy, goody two-shoes, kiss-arse…”

“My file does not say that.” Sebastian shot.

“No, it screams it.” Fernando returned smugly. Jenson sat forwards, looking at Sebastian in disbelief.

“You can’t work a hand held radio but you can work out YouTube?” He scoffed. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him.

“I can-”

“-This isn’t really helping.” Horner interrupted, sinking lower back in his seat as he waited for Fernando to finish his original train of thought. Kevin’s eyes kept flitting between Fernando and his discarded suit that was standing opposite Sebastian.

“Specs.” Fernando barked, not looking up from his phone. Kevin’s gaze snapped to him. “If you want to put it on, don’t break it.”

“Sorry?” Kevin asked. Fernando looked up at him.

“Jules will not let you get far.” Fernando shrugged. “Can stand in it if you want.”

“I-”

“-Let’s try and all stay focused, yes?” Horner pushed, sending a look at Kevin. Fernando lent closer to him.

“Once in a lifetime opportunity Specs.”

“I’m Ok, thank you, Mr Alonso.”

“Drop the formality.” Fernando waved away, getting up. He crouched next to Kevin. “Am letting you have a go in my billion-dollar super suit. Do you know how many people would kill for that chance?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin looked to Jenson for support. “Especially when this becomes a film. That number is going to rocket.”

“So you’re OK about the film then?” Horner exasperated.

“No.” Fernando said bluntly before turning back to Kevin. “Just do not break it.” He patted his shoulder before getting up and facing Horner, pressing his hands into the desk. Kevin slipped behind Fernando and let the metal click around his body. “A few things, first –Tony Stark? Are trying to insult me?” Fernando scoffed. Horner frowned at him, placing his fingers together.

“I don’t understand the problem.”

“You use my suit you use me. Main characters name needs to be Fernando Alonso.” Fernando said smugly. “Has a better ring than ‘Tony Stark.’”

“We’re trying to introduce the public to superheroes, not point fingers at them.” Horner said with a shake of his head. Fernando folded his arms.

“But making everything else about him me will not raise any suspicion.” Fernando stated sarcastically. Horner rolled his eyes.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what it’s doing, Alonso.” Sebastian spat. Fernando smiled at him.

“Right, like melting you?” Fernando challenged.

“Agreed, that was a stupid idea.” Jenson stated. Fernando gestured to him.

“Also,” Fernando continued, looking back at Horner. “How did you copy my moustache?”

“Excuse me?” Horner said, shocked. Fernando laid the poster out on the table and pointed at the actor’s face.

“Am very proud of my appearance-”

“-That’s obvious.” Sebastian muttered.

“At least I do not have to wear tights.” Fernando shot at him. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“They. Are not. Tights.” Sebastian gritted out. Fernando ignored him.

“This is not funny. Takes me years to perfect this and you just copy it? No!”

“We have a very good hair and make-up team.” Horner sneered. Fernando hit the table.

“Mock me, fine. Mock my suit, do not care. But this is one too far.”

“Who wants to be the one to tell him that this is mocking him and his logic is flawed?” Sebastian asked, moving up to the table. He clutched his hand over his mouth. “Oops. Guess it’s me then.”

“Would appreciate you’re silence, Lab Rat.” Fernando bit. Sebastian frowned at him.

“Lab Rat?”

“Excuse me? Fernando?” Kevin asked, his voice tinny from the suit. Fernando turned to him.

“Iron-Specs?” He smiled. Inside the suit Kevin blushed slightly.

“Yeah, erm, a Mark called… I might have accidently answered…” Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Lid up, Specs.” Fernando said, knocking on the mask of his suit as he pressed his phone to his ear. Kevin slid the gold mask up to reveal his face. “Hello, you’ve reached the automated voicemail of Fernando Alonso, leave a message-”

“-Where the hell are you?” Mark asked, his annoyance clear, his voice booming around the small meeting room. Fernando pressed his hand over the phone.

“Jules, turn him off loud speaker.” Fernando muttered. Sebastian just smirked at him as Fernando returned to his phone. “I-”

“-Don’t tell me you’re at your house because I checked.” Mark spat, his voice still being projected to the rest of the room. Kevin moved out of the suit and crossed back over to Jenson.

“Well-” Fernando tried.

“-Or the park because I went there too.”

“But did you-”

“-And then I rechecked you’re office!” Mark seethed. Fernando closed his eyes.

“Jules!” He growled.

“My apologies, Sir, but I have no control over the broadcasting of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.” Jules returned. Fernando glared at Horner who pointed to Kevin.

“Specs?”

“Horner told me to!” Kevin protested. Horner just smirked.

“Seems we’re not the only ones who can be hacked easily.”

“Did you press the red button, Specs?” Fernando asked, completely forgetting about Mark on the phone. Kevin’s face turned white.

“Maybe…” He muttered, unsure. Fernando shrugged.

“Hope you did not…” He muttered before pressing the phone to his ear again. “Mark, listen-”

“-How about no bull shit and you just tell me where you are, _Fernando._ ” Mark bit.

“We should have picked him over Hamilton.” Horner smiled into Jenson’s ear loud enough for Fernando to here.

“Am in a meeting.” Fernando said, ignoring the snickers from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“Right.” Mark said, clearly not believing him. “Isn’t that something I would be aware of.”

“It was an emergency meeting. Had to leave quickly.” Fernando said.

“And fly through your roof?” Mark seethed. Fernando froze.

“Am sorry?”

“This files quite interesting actually…” Mark said through gritted teeth. The smile fell off Horner’s face.

“He has our file?” Horner asked, getting to his feet. Fernando glared at him.

“You sent it to me.” He shrugged.

“Who sent it to you?” Mark demanded. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Will call you back, Mark.” Fernando said, moving the phone away from his ear.

“Just tell me where the fu-” Before Mark got to finish Fernando had hung up the phone.

“Am not finished with this.” Fernando said, pointing at the poster on the table as he stepped into his suit. Horner stood.

“Didn’t think you would be.” He sighed. Fernando flipped his mask up.

“Three amendments and you have my blessing.” Fernando said. Horner gestured for him to elaborate. “One, change his name. Is my name or no film. Second, get rid of this actor. Cannot pull of my look properly.” Sebastian rolled his eyes from the corner of the room. “Finally, I play Ironman. Deal?”

“We’ll discuss it.” Horner muttered. Fernando shook his head.

“These changes or no film.”

“What acting back ground do you have?” Sebastian sneered. “Only acting like a complete twat.”

“Did you learn this word from toilet paper? Is not a word they use so much in 1930s…” Fernando returned calmly. Sebastian blushed a little because that was exactly where he had seen the word. “These changes or no film.” Fernando said as he dropped his mask back down. Horner folded his arms.

“Alright then.” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

“And will have to talk to Hulkenberg. Do not think he is happy at all.”

“We will deal with him.” Sebastian assured, loading his gun threateningly. Fernando cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you should read more of your toilet paper and see this is not the best option.” Fernando claimed, taking Sebastian’s gun from his and throwing it across the room. Sebastian turned on him.

“Maybe you should look in the mirror.” Sebastian spat, tapping the flap on Fernando’s shoulder housing fifty small missiles. “Take off that suit and you’re just a big ego.”

“Thank you.” Fernando smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Some things have to be done.”

“Good luck shooting him if that’s your plan.” Fernando smiled, folding his arms. Just then, Mark started to call again. Fernando sighed.

“Have you relinquished your control of this vessel?” Horner asked as Fernando moved towards the door. Fernando smirked under his helmet.

“Relinquished it twenty minutes ago.” Fernando sent back before jumping from the aircraft and soaring towards the ground. Horner looked between Sebastian, Jenson and Kevin before he dashed through to the control room. Everyone was working again. Horner rushed over to Rob’s computer where Felipe was talking to him about something.

“How long have you been back up?” Horner asked. Rob frowned at him, stopping mid sentence from his conversation with Felipe. He consulted his watch.

“About twenty minutes.” Rob shrugged. Horner moved back over to his main control station but Jenson was already looking up the recent activity to see what Fernando had done. It didn’t take long to find out.

“Git.” Jenson breathed, moving out of Horner’s way. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, frowning.

“What did he do?” Sebastian asked. Horner stepped to the side so Sebastian could see.

**11:07 – TO;ALO-IDS,- COPY:**

**_ALL_FILES_**

_AVENGERS_INITIATIVE_

_FILM_

**ALL;FILES-DOWNLOAD_SPEED**

**2:00MINS**

SUCCESSFUL CONVERTED ALL BACK UP FILES AND COPIES OF CURRENT FILE WITH HIGHLIGHTED FOCUES ON ALL FILES INCLUDING:IRONMAN_HULK_THOR_CAPTAINAMERICA_AVENGERS

“What’s a download?” Sebastian asked. Jenson shook his head.

“You still think it was wise to unfreeze him?” Jenson mocked to Horner. Horner ignored them both. Fernando had a copy of everything. That could mean trouble.

-

“Mark, please calm down.” Fernando requested, sweeping under the helicarrier.

“Calm down? You sent me to get a parcel and then disappeared off the face of the planet!” Mark barked. Fernando rolled his eyes. _Strictly true…_

“Am fine. Am safe.”

“You just- Are you in a tunnel?”

“Tunnel?” Fernando asked, stopping in his flight in confusion.

“I can hear whooshing air.” Mark said sceptically.

“Are you in my office?” Fernando asked, flying off again.

“How does that answer my question?”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes. Sitting at your desk.”

“In my chair?” Fernando said, stopping up short again. Had Mark learnt nothing?

“I’ve got a cushion in it.” Mark said uncertainly. Fernando was sure he heard him moving around the room, revealing that he had in fact completely forgotten.

“Can you get me a car ready?”

“A car?”

“Get the 458 up. Have a function tonight.”

“Fernando, it’s almost midday. You have the work day to complete?”

“Someone else can do this. Have you got the car?”

“That someone else being me?” Mark sighed. Fernando flew on.

“Need to get ready for my function. Have to look like I want to be there.”

“Even though you don’t.” Mark smiled. Fernando couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“You are coming too, yes?”

“I’ve got all this work…” Mark teased.

“Give this to someone else. Will be five-” Fernando was suddenly smacked out of the air, tumbling towards the ocean. He managed to get the flight power back in his hands and stable himself. “Son of a bitch.” He spat, looking on at his assailant.

“What did I do now?”

“Not you. Will call you back.” Fernando said.

“No! Hey! I still want answers.” Mark said stubbornly.

“I was not finished with you, metal man!” The man roared. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Iron! How many times do I have to tell you?” Fernando exasperated. The flying man threw his hammer at him again but Fernando swerved out of the way. “Now, this is just not very n-Fuck!” Fernando hadn’t been ready for the boomerang effect. It smacked him squarely in the back, sending him spinning forwards and denting his suit.

“Fernando?” Mark asked, panicked.

“Ten minutes, Mark. Get the car ready.” Fernando coughed.

“Where are you? What’s going on?” Mark demanded.

“Jules, get rid of him please…” Fernando breathed.

“No!” Mark pleaded. “Fernando…? Fernando!” Mark tried desperately, pressing randomly at the phone-pad in front of him. There was no use. The phone had been cut off.

There were three knocks at the door.

“Mark?” Andrea asked cautiously, poking his head in the office. He wasn’t ready for the Australian to fly at him, pinning him to the wall. “Mark!”

“Tell me, just tell me where he went!” Mark demanded. Andrea dropped whatever had been in his hands.

“I do not-”

“-Don’t shit me, Andrea. He’s in trouble. Just tell me where he went!” Mark spat. Andrea somehow forced his hands off him.

“I do not know, Mark. Really I do not.” Andrea breathed, scooping down to pick up the papers he had dropped. “This has been sent for you.” Andrea said, handing Mark the stack of paper. Mark frowned.

“Me?”

“You need to read.” Andrea explained, straightening his tie and swallowing deeply before leaving the room. Mark frowned down at the paper and read the title page.

_F. Massa on_

_Understanding Superheroes._


	7. Well, Those I Actively Try To Avoid

“Esteban?” Nico asked as Esteban’s image grew into focus on the screen in front of him. He was still setting up his stuff in the abandoned outhouse in Mexico. This would be fine until he could work out what was going on. The poster Fernando had given him was locked away with other things he wanted to understand, namely vials of his blood. Esteban looked nervously at him which made Nico frown more at the parcel in his hands.

“Yes, Nico.” He muttered, worrying a nail between his teeth. Nico sat in front of his laptop.

“Did you send me a parcel?”

“Did you get a parcel?” Esteban returned. Nico opened the white box with his name on it and pulled out the contents. He sighed feeling guilt ripple through him.

“Esteban… I told you I couldn’t-”

“-You said you didn’t have one. Now you do.” Esteban said brightly. Nico placed the webcam on the desk.

“It’s not as simple as this.”

“Please, Nico. It’s been four years. I _need_ to see you.” Esteban begged. Nico hated seeing him like this. Usually he had an excuse, a reason to deny Esteban of what he wanted. But Esteban had made sure that couldn’t happen. He looked around, trying to find the best place to position himself. He didn’t want Esteban to see anything and start asking question.

“Alright, Estie… Just let me set up..”

“Really? You’re not angry?” Nico had to laugh at the question. He definitely wouldn’t be going on with this if he were angry.

“No.” He sighed almost dejectedly as he moved his laptop over to the far wall. Placing it on a chair he sat in front of it and plugged the camera in.

“But you don’t want to…” Esteban fell back in his chair on the other end of the screen. Nico smiled softly at him.

“Of course I do.”

“It’s not fair, Nico. You see me every time! I just want to see you! What harm is that?” Esteban spat, glaring at the German. Nico turned the camera on and watched as his picture popped up on the screen. He looked a complete mess. His hair had grown out and he had rings around his eyes due to lack of sleep. He knew Esteban was going to moan at him. Maybe that would be nice. Domestic. Or maybe it would just make him hate the Other Guy more.

“There is no harm, Esteban. I’ve got it set up.”

“You sound like you don’t want to…”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Nico lied coolly. Esteban frowned and then his face contorted in panic.

“Why would I-?”

“-The connection isn’t very strong.” Nico said quickly. “It might cut out.”

“The connection is never very strong.” Esteban sighed. This was a lie. Nico had managed to set up a portable rooter that could pick up a very good signal. He just needed a get out clause in case he suddenly had to disconnect their call. Nico moved the cursor over the _Add Video_ button, taking a deep breath.

“Ready?” Nico asked. Esteban started to fidget, clearly not sure what to do with himself. After a moment he took a deep breath and nodded to Nico.

“Ready.” He breathed.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

“Shit… Hold on two seconds.” Nico said, pushing himself to his feet and moving to his main computer.

“It’s Ok… I’ll just wait here for you!” Esteban called sarcastically. Nico smiled knowing he would be wearing his cute moody pout when he returned. The smirk was exchanged for a frown when he read the new message.

_MRRED: please tell me you are in Mexico._

Nico was initially confused by the message but the more worrying fact was the Fernando man was right. He swallowed his fear, ignoring the message and returning to Esteban. If he didn’t reply then Fernando would never know.

“Alright, ready?” Nico asked again.

“Always have been for you, Nico.” Esteban said softly. With his words lingering in his head Nico hit the button and watched Esteban’s face as his video link was revealed. Nico self-consciously ran a hand through his hair when Esteban didn’t react.

“Errh… Hi…” Nico muttered nervously. Esteban’s smile broke onto his face.

“Hey…”

“What’s...” Nico shook his head, abandoning the question. “I know it’s a bit longer now.” Nico shrugged, gesturing to his hair. Esteban lent closer to his camera.

“I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah…” Esteban blushed as the image of it spread across his pillow filtered into mind.

“Estie?” Nico asked, smirking as he recognised Esteban’s innocent blush.

“When was the last time you had a good night sleep, Nico?” Esteban asked, suddenly taking in his bloodshot eyes. Nico looked at his hands.

“I’ve been-”

“-If you say busy I’m going to kill you.” Esteban sighed. “Last meal you ate?”

“A banana about four hours ago…” Nico admitted. Esteban shook his head.

“Let me come to you. I can take care-”

“-You can’t.” Nico spat, hitting the wall behind him to vent the frustration. Esteban folded his arms as suddenly a piece of paper fluttered onto Nico’s head. He grabbed at it, his breath catching as he read the heading.

**_DAYS WITHOUT INCIDENT_ **

**_3_ **

“What’s that?” Esteban asked, intrigued. Nico threw it to the side checking his heart monitor. Seventy-eight. He was fine.

“Some research.”

“What’s without incident?” Esteban asked, watching Nico’s face closely. When Nico looked up at him with panicked eyes Esteban regretted his question.

“I…”

“Where are you?” Esteban smiled. It did nothing to calm Nico down. He held his hands out. “I mean, you look like you’re in a padded cell… I just thought you’d be surrounded by a lab or something…” Nico took four deep calming breaths before he looked back at Esteban.

“I’m sitting on the floor.” Nico smiled. Esteban frowned.

“Why?”

“Easier.”

“Right… So can I see some of your research?” Esteban asked timidly Nico dropped his head in his hands.

“No… Esteban, why do you have to try and make this more difficult than it has to be?”

“I’m just trying to understand why you left.” Esteban said softly. His voice ripped through Nico and it was killing him to hear how hurt he sounded. But he couldn’t go back. It just wasn’t possible. “One minute we’re researching into gamma radiation and the next you skip out of town.”

“I’ve told you, it’s complicated.”

“I need to understand, Nico. Just tell me what field you’re researching into, please, anything.” Esteban begged.

“Please tell me are in fucking Mexico…” A tired voice sounded through Nico’s laptop. Esteban frowned, completely confused. Nico had frozen in fear.

“Whose that?” Esteban asked.

“When a man asks a question, Hulkenberg, he kind of needs an answer…” Fernando continued, sounded out of breath.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nico barked, confusing Esteban even more.

“Calm down. Am alone. Just tell me are in-”

“-What do you want?” Nico spat over the end of Fernando’s sentence. He didn’t need Esteban hearing the place twice. “How do you keep doing this?”

“Am a genius mastermind. Much better than S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Shield?” Esteban asked. Nico ignored him.

“Now’s not the best time. Go away.” Nico said, glaring at his computer.

“Not very hospitable… Oh, have video chat… Hold on…” Nico sat extremely tense as suddenly a third image appeared on his screen. It was just Fernando’s head surrounded by black, but he looked like he had been in a horrific fight. His eye was black and swollen and his lip was split with a cut across the bridge of his nose and one that was weeping slightly on his forehead. “Oh, did not realise you have company, Hulky.”

“Stop calling me that.” Nico spat at the now smirking Fernando.

“Calm down.” Fernando grinned. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Is that Fernando Alonso?” Esteban said, eyes wide in shock.

“See, Hulky, this is how you react to my presence.” Fernando smiled. “Hello, Specs- nope. Wait, will have to be Specs Two.”

“I’m Esteban.”

“Or maybe just Two; is quicker.”

“What do you want, Fernando?” Nico spat. His heart monitor began to beep, a sound not missed by Esteban or Fernando.

“Take a chill pill, yes? I believe this is the saying.” Fernando said.

“Why is Fernando Alonso calling you, Nico?” Esteban asked.

“It’s a long story.” Nico barked.

“I think Two needs to go, is stressing you out. Cannot have you getting too mad.” Fernando jibbed.

“Why do I have to go? You’re the one stressing-” Esteban’s sentence wasn’t finished as his image suddenly disappeared. Back in his bedroom, Esteban slammed on the keys, cursing Fernando earnestly. After a few minutes of uncontrollable rage he was on the website booking flights. Because he had a place.

“Now, if you could just-” Fernando started.

“-What the fuck is your problem?” Nico growled.

“I need you to stay calm, Nico. Need your help.”

“Well I was in the middle of a conversation.” The heart monitor began to beep more frequently. “How do I get rid of you.”

“Cannot. Please calm down.” Fernando said a little desperately. Nico glared at him until the bleeping slowed down to nothing. “Please tell me you are in Mexico.” Nico spat out a breath.

“Yes.” He admitted grudgingly. Fernando smiled.

“Well done, Jules. We are very amazing.” Fernando sighed. “Can you open your front door please?” Fernando requested. Nico frowned.

“Why?”

“Am outside. Need to come in.”

“Why?”

“Just let me in.”

“Why?”

“Alright, give me twenty minutes of your time and I get Specs Two back for you, yes?” Nico eyed him suspiciously.

“Twenty minutes?”

“All I want.” Fernando breathed. Without another word Nico got up and crossed to the front door. He opened it out onto the midday sun but no one was there. “Come help me up…” Fernando requested. Nico frowned out at the long grass in front on him.

“Where are you?” Nico called back to his laptop. Suddenly a red metal arm appeared briefly and Nico headed straight over to it. When he got over to Fernando he was shocked. The once pristine and shiny suit Fernando wore was dented, scraped, sparking. Nothing like the composed man he had seen before. Fernando lifted the golden mask up off his face.

“Hi…” Fernando breathed. Nico crouched down beside him.

“What happened?” Nico asked, shocked.

“Got in a fight with a God. Not the best plan.” Fernando muttered. Nico tore the sleeve off his shirt and dabbed it against Fernando’s forehead, making the Spaniard hiss in pain. “Can we take this inside?”

“Isn’t it best to get you out of that suit?”

“No,” Fernando said, shaking his head as he reached for Nico’s arm so he could get up. “I take it off and I will not get it back on.”

“But it’s broken.”

“Just needs to fly me home. Is fine. Jules is setting up the flight path.”

“That how you got here? Locked a flight path onto my coordinates?” Fernando smiled at him.

“Very good, Doctor Hulkenberg.”

“Is this going to become a habit of yours?”

“Not intentionally, although S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you.”

“Great.” Nico sighed sarcastically. Fernando headed towards the house.

“All I need you to do it fix me,” Fernando gestured to his face. “And then I will go.”

“Fix you?” Nico scoffed, following Fernando inside. Fernando turned on him as the door closed.

“Yes. Do not need Mark to see me like this.”

“You need to go to a hospital.” Nico said, folding his arms. Fernando frowned at him.

“Are a doctor.”

“In nuclear physics.” Nico said. Fernando shook his head.

“But you did this to yourself.”

“That was unintentional. An experiment gone wrong shall we say.” Nico said.

“You must understand a bit.” Fernando pleaded. He knew he couldn’t go back to Mark looking like this. Mark would kill him. And Mark would stop him going to his function. He really wanted to go to his function.

“I can get you a plaster?” Nico suggested, rooting around in his first aid kit. Fernando shook his head. “Plasters and painkillers?” Nico said, holding the two boxes in his hands. Fernando reached for them.

“Deal.” After a few minutes Fernando had a plaster on his nose and forehead and had taken a couple of painkillers. Nico had told him they were strong but Fernando had still taken two.

“Are you sure you’re Ok flying back on your own?” Nico asked as Fernando headed for the front door.

“Fine.” Fernando smiled. “Jules will take me back to Mark. It will be fine.”

“Alright…” Nico said sceptically. Fernando saluted him before dropping his mask back over his face and soaring out of the door. When he crashed into a nearby tree Nico winced in pain. He was about to run out to him and make sure he was Ok.

“Nico?” Esteban called. Nico took one last fleeting look at Fernando’s flight trail before he closed the door and returned to Esteban.

“Sorry about that… Something came up…”

“Have you dealt with it now?” Esteban smiled softly as Nico sat back down in front of him. Nico frowned a little.

“Yeah.”

“Good. So how are you today?” Esteban asked sweetly. Nico was confused as to why Esteban wasn’t pushing for more information. But he didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to bring it up. Esteban was holding all of his questions back, ready to ask them face to face with Nico when he landed in Mexico the next afternoon.


	8. That I Did Know

“Jules, the trees… Not helping…” Fernando complained, trying and failing to swerve away from another one. “Why set a flight path through a fucking woods?”

“My apologies, Sir. This was the quickest route.” Jules returned, flashing up a map for Fernando to view. Fernando squinted at the flickering pixels for a moment before smashing straight into a large Oak.

“Fuck.” Fernando exhaled as he slid down the bark. Jules fought to get the flight rockets restarted.

“My apologies Sir.”

“Where are we going?”

“To your house, Sir.”

“No… Nope. Not good.” Fernando sighed as his suit limped back into the air.

“I’m sorry, Sir?”

“Told Mark I needed a car….” Fernando breathed. The sudden drop in height let him know of the failure of his left foot jet rocket. “Shit…”

“Calling Mark Webber.” Jules said, bringing up a picture of Mark’s face. Fernando’s eyes widened in fear.

“No, no, no! Jules no-”

“-Hello, Mark Webber’s phone,” The voice pooled into the intercom. Fernando frowned.

“Andrea?”

“Fernando?”

“Why are you answering Mark’s phone?” Fernando asked. He didn’t like that. It meant S.H.I.E.L.D. had Mark’s phone.

“Mr Webber has asked to not be disturbed.” Andrea said. Fernando frowned; unaware Jules was altering his flight path.

“Why?”

“He is… Busy.” Andrea said cautiously. Fernando frowned more at that.

“Well, tell him I need to speak to him.”

“Concerning?” Andrea asked. Fernando could hear him click a pen ready to make a note. No way.

“Put Mark on this phone.” Fernando ordered. Andrea sighed.

“He does not want-”

“-Do not care! Am the boss of this comp-FUCK!” Fernando smacked into the large window, just about seeing Mark jump up in fright as he began to slid down it. He grabbed the small jut of a ledge before he plummeted to the traffic locked street below him. “Fucking hell, Jules!”

“Sorry, Sir. I thought you wanted your flight path changed.” Jules said. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Get me back in the air.” Fernando said, adjusting his grip.

“I’m sorry, Sir. That’s not possible.”

“What?” Fernando asked. Mark walked over to the window, pressing himself against it looking for Fernando. Seeing his boss hanging precariously off the edge of his building made his pupils contract at such a speed he never through they would dilate again.

“Three of the four rocket propellers have failed.”

“There has to be a way to get back into that office.” Fernando spat, fear creeping up his back. This couldn’t be it. He looked up at Mark, still frozen against the window. When the office phone rang it made Mark jump. He didn’t want to answer it but something in the way Fernando’s mask was looking at him made him cross to it.

“Hello?” Mark breathed, panic clutching his throat.

“Is not the way you should answer my phone.” Fernando’s voice panted down the line. Mark turned, handset pressed to his ear, and looked out of the window. “Do I need to hang up and get you to answer properly?” Fernando tried to smirk. Before he knew it Mark was back against the window, free hand pressed tightly against the glass.

“Don’t you dare hang up this phone.” Mark said firmly. Fernando looked down at his feet, instantly regretting it.

“Fuck…”

“What?” Mark said, squatting as he desperately tried to get closer to Fernando.

“Not…” Fernando forced himself to breathe. “Not such a fan of heights.”

“Have you seen how high you made this tower?” Mark said, completely confused. Fernando shook his head.

“Not the time-” When he suddenly lost his hold with his left hand, swinging from the building, Mark smacked his head on the widow trying to get to him.

“What do I do? Tell me what to do.” Mark pleaded.

“Jules, tell me is the left hand that is still active.” Fernando asked in a voice that was mainly breath.

“The right, Sir.”

“Fuck.”

“Fernando!” Mark cut in. Fernando looked up at him. “I need you to tell me what to do.”

“Open this window.” Fernando exhaled, knowing what it meant.

“This window doesn’t open.” Mark said in a quiet voice. Fernando dropped his head.

“Break it.”

“No. That’s not going to work!” Mark’s desperation was slightly confusing Fernando. “How did you get out of here in the first place?”

“The roof.” Fernando breathed. This wasn’t working. His arm hurt and the pain from his fight with the Hammer man was starting to rear its head. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. Mark looked up at the roof.

“Wha… How?” Mark asked, bemused.

“It opens.”

“Can you not get to it?” Mark asked, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he clapped his hands at the circle in the roof he thought was just for decoration.

“Only have… Have one…” Fernando’s voice was too quiet for Mark’s liking.

“Fernando?” Mark said, returning to the window. The hole in the roof opened.

“Am not sure this will work…” Fernando sighed. Mark frowned at him.

“What?”

“If this does not work will fall.” Fernando said a bit more firmly. Mark clawed at the glass.

“No…”

“Am in a lot of pain, Mark.” Fernando complained lightly. It was the most vulnerable he had ever heard his boss.

“Hold on. Don’t move. Just hold on a little longer, Fernando.” Mark said. And then his voice was gone.

“Mark?” Fernando asked, looking up at the window. Nothing. No one was there. He was gone. Fernando felt defeated, useless. Of all the ways this could end, this was not how he wanted it to happen. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Really nothing left in these?” Fernando asked, kicking his foot against the side of his tower. It gave a small puff of power that allowed him to get his left hand back on the building. Just the one flight propeller wouldn’t cut it. There was no way out of this. The graphic showing him the damage to his suit flashed red on his left side but he ignored it. That wouldn’t matter in a moment when he was falling. He closed his eyes. Breathing deeply. He seriously considered just letting go…

“Hold on….” Mark’s voice sounded. But it wasn’t right. It was inside the suit. As if-

Fernando opened his eyes to see a silver suit hovering about ten meters from him.

“How the fuck does this work?” Mark asked, loosing his balance and swerving to the right. Fernando winced as the suit was scratched along the top of the ‘S’ of his tower sign.

“Be careful!” Fernando complained. “Are not toys.”

“Sorry.” Mark muttered, trying to straighten himself up.

“Keep your legs straight, lean forwards with your chest.” Fernando instructed. Mark nodded before moving slowly forwards towards Fernando.

“Alright…” Mark grunted, wrapping his arm tightly around Fernando’s waist. “Let go.”

“No chance.” Fernando scoffed, gripping the ledge tighter.

“Fernando-”

“-Can barely fly this! Cannot take me. Just give me the suit.”

“And where do I go?” Mark pointed out. Fernando sighed. “Now let go.”

“Mark-”

“-Just trust me!”

“Is not about trust.” Fernando stated. Mark lifted his right arm up, pointing his palm at the building.

“Let go or I will blast us off it.” Mark stated. Fernando gapped at him.

“This is what I mean! You do not-!”

“-Three.” Mark said, the light on his hand starting to charge.

“Are not shooting my tower-!”

“-Two.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“I will do it, Fernando.”

“Will not!”

“I’m not letting you fall.” Mark barked, gripping Fernando tighter. “This will be easier for me if you hold on.”

“No, Mark. Is not going to-” But the end of Fernando’s sentence was lost in the blast and crumble of the ledge of the tower Fernando had been holding onto. He slipped down in Mark’s grip, pulling the Australian down slightly as the concrete tumbled to the street below.

“Hold on!” Mark pleaded, trying to pull Fernando up. He needn’t have bothered; Fernando was clawing up his body in desperation, pressing his head tightly to the shiny breastplate of Mark’s borrowed suit.

“Have to use both hands, Mark. Have got you.” Fernando relayed, closing his eyes and clinging tighter to Mark. With a nod Mark unwrapped his arm from Fernando, soaring towards the roof. As soon as Mark had landed Fernando rolled off him, dropping down the ceiling hole and falling into the office. Mark winced at the crash of the metal suit busting off Fernando’s body and dove down into the office after him. Fernando looked a state. Lying within a pile of broken red and gold metal the blue light on his chest seemed to illuminate the dusty room and the amount of injuries covering his face and body. Mark knew that wasn’t just from falling into the office. Fernando just looked up at him, blinking slowly. He raised a hand, pointing at Mark.

“Put this… Back where… Where you found…” Fernando sighed, letting his arm fall down beside him again. Mark rolled his eyes, lifting the mask.

“I think there is something a little more important-”

“-Is important you put this away.” Fernando coughed, trying to sit up. Mark crouched, holding him still.

“I will. But first-”

“-No, now.” Fernando said sternly. Mark pressed his lips together.

“I-”

“-Jules. Remove it please.” Fernando commanded tiredly. Before Mark knew what was happening robotic arms appeared from everywhere pulling the metal from his body. He tried to stop them, move back towards Fernando, but they didn’t stop until they were finished.

“Now that’s done-” Mark huffed, brushing himself down.

“-Do not take my suits again.” Fernando exhaled as he sat up. Mark caught him before he fell back down.

“Fernando, this is ridiculous.” Mark said running a gentle hand over Fernando’s face, inspecting the damage. Fernando watched him curiously; it felt nice. Really nice. “What the hell happened?”

“Does not matter.” Fernando said, trying to get up. Mark cupped his face in both hands.

“It does. It does to me.” Mark insisted. Fernando considered him for a moment.

“Have to get ready for my function, Mark.” Fernando grunted, pushing himself to his feet. He slumped against Mark as soon as he was on his feet.

“You’re not going anywhere like this.” Mark said sternly. Fernando pouted.

“Knew you would be like this…” He sighed. Mark sat him in his chair.

“You’re a mess.”

“Jules will fix me up. Is Ok. Has happened before.” Fernando breathed, opening his second drawer and pulling out what Mark thought was something from a science fiction film. Mark didn’t like the fact that this had happened before.

“Fernando, what’s going on?” Mark said, confused. Fernando sighed.

“How did you find my suit?” Fernando asked, clicking something around his wrist. Mark’s eyes followed him as he repeated the motion on the other wrist.

“The bookcase opened.” Mark said in an uncommitted tone. “Do you want to explain why you have two flying suits?” Mark asked, his eyes sliding to meet Fernando’s. Fernando sighed.

“I have more than two.”

\- - -

When Mark walked into Fernando’s bedroom to see him changed into his suit he slammed the files on his desk, startling the Spaniard who was adjusting his cufflinks.

“I said no.” Mark said sternly. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“I heard you. Want to go.”

“Fernando, you had a fight with a Demi-God today do you really think you’re in the right state to go to a fucking function?” Mark spat. Fernando just smiled at him.

“Lots of people would call me crazy for that story but you believe me.” Fernando smirked.

“Well lots of crazy things have happened today, this isn’t so out of the ordinary.”

“Oh, really? Me having a fight with a God under a flying boat is normal for you?” Fernando queried. Mark just folded his arms. _Not if I hadn’t have read Massa’s superhero lecture._

“Yes. Problem?”

“Not at all. Feel special. You are one of few people who know about me… For now.” Fernando smiled sliding him phone into his blazer pocket. Mark frowned.

“For now?”

“When they make this film everyone will know.” Fernando said. Mark blinked at him again.

“No they won’t. It doesn’t say ‘Ironman is Fernando Alonso’” Mark said. Fernando just smiled at him.

“If they want to make this film it will.”

“You don’t make any sense.”

“Am a complex man, Mark.” Fernando smirked.

“That I did know.” Mark sighed in a monotone, feeling exhausted. Fernando placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Is a lot for you to take in today.” Fernando explained. “Understand this, but am happy you know.”

“Happy?” Mark queried. “You tried your hardest to not let me know.”

“But now am happy.” Fernando smiled.

“I still don’t want you going to this-”

“-Am going Mark and you are coming too.” Fernando said lightly. “Jules?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jules’ voice rung through the house making Mark jump: he still wasn’t used to that yet.

“Get the Ferrari up please.” Fernando smirked.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Fernando, you’re not-”

“-Just relax, Mark.” Fernando said, pushing Mark from the room. “Everything will be fine. Just have fun and do not tell anyone about my suits.” Mark stopped as Fernando climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Just how many suits do you have, Fernando?” Mark asked, poking his head in the driver’s door. Fernando just smirked, putting his sunglasses on and covering up his make-up covered black eye.

“I do not think you want me to answer that.”

“I do.” Mark said, getting in the car. Fernando revved the engine smirking at Mark.

“Then maybe one day I can show you.” He teased before slamming his foot on the floor and shooting off in the direction of the function hall.


	9. Gentlemen, You're Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, eh? :L I can only apologise for that. I hadn't realised it had been this long. I'm trying to go through my works at the moment and update some of them, hopefully finally finishing some of the others. So we're back to this for the moment. Hope you enjoy it and hopefully there will be some more soon :L
> 
> This one picks up right where Chapter Six left off with Horner and co : ) 
> 
> #ForzaJules

“We need to start damage control.” Horner said to Jenson and Kevin as Sebastian continued to analyse the screen showing what Fernando had done. So many strange terms he was trying to get his head around. He would love to ask but Jenson would just take the piss out of him again. “Situation update.” Horner asked, moving Sebastian out of the way.

“Unstable Hulk in South America, a billionaire who just hacked the system and took a copy of all of our files-” Kevin said.

“-Not forgetting there is still the Brawn threat going on. Much more important than trivial shit that Fernando can come up with.” Jenson finished, trying to make a clear stance in priority. Horner nodded.

“Jenson is right.” Horner said, turning to his three agents. “The Brawn mission is our priority, but we need to mute the threat in South America.”

“What do you propose? Send a team to Brazil?” Sebastian asked. Jenson rolled his eyes.

“If Hulk has been found he’s on the move. No way will he stay in the same place once he’s been discovered.” The Brit explained in a patronising voice. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him.

“Right, let’s try and find him then.” Horner said. He turned to the rest of the agents on the computers. “We need to begin a search. We can probably assume that Hulkenberg is still contacting Gutierrez so let’s track him down, find the computer he’s linked to most. Then Smedley, Domenicali, I want you working on decrypting that code so we can finally get a lock on his location.” With one nod he turned back to the three agents behind him, letting the others go about their work. “If Alonso can find him so can we.”

“I can take care of the Hulk.” Sebastian nodded. Horner shook his head.

“We just need to calm him down. We won’t be able to do anything else.” He turned to Kevin. “You’ve dealt with him before, no?”

“Yes, sir.” Kevin said.

“Right then, let’s get you going into this. We’ll send you with back up but let’s try not to need them. As soon as we get a location we’ll get you going.”

“Of course.” Kevin nodded. But that wasn’t good news for Jenson. He closed his eyes, knowing the next think Horner was going to say.

“Hawkeye, Captain, you’re going to head down to deal with the Brawn threat.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jenson muttered under his breath. Sebastian just nodded, looking already ready to go. “He’ll be attending the Alonso function tonight. You are to go in there and find out what you can. No need for attack just yet. We need to know what he’s got up his sleeve.”

“And you think it’s wise to send the popsicle who doesn’t even know what a download is?” Jenson hissed.

“I do know…” Sebastian said, his voice a lot quieter than usual. Jenson just scoffed at him.

“You’re the best team available.” Horner explained.

“He doesn’t know anything! How are we supposed to stay under cover if he’s got no idea what anything is!”

“This is a light mission. It will be good to get him used to getting back into action.” Horner explained. Jenson just sighed. He had a feeling whatever he said Horner would have a defence for his protégé.  

“Fine. But if he blows this-”

“-I won’t.” Sebastian said. “Why can’t you trust me?”

“We’ve been following this lead since before we dug you out of the ice, Vettel. I’m not going to see us loose the only thread we’ve got because Horner is trying to prove something.” Jenson snarled. Horner grabbed his shoulder.

“That’s enough.” He barked. “I’ve decided who is going and you’ll be damned careful to cross my decision.” He warned. Jenson shrugged out of his grip.

“He’ll need to change.” Jenson spat. “He can’t go strolling into a function looking like a comic book.” Sebastian blushed, looking down at the suit he was wearing. He wasn’t even sure what a function would entail of but he was determined to prove Jenson wrong.

“I knew that.” He said, folding his arms. Jenson raised an eyebrow, showing he didn’t believe him.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said confidently.

“Well-”

“-Enough.” Horner snapped. Both agents turned to look at him. “I want you both going now. Take Wings Two and head back to the land base. We’ll have more information waiting for you there.”

“Yes sir.” Jenson muttered as Sebastian saluted it. Jenson rolled his eyes, grabbing Sebastian’s shoulder and spinning him around, dragging him out of the room.

“I swear to god if you put one toe out of line tonight-” Jenson started, his voice quiet. Sebastian pushed his hand off his shoulder.

“-You’ll what? You should be careful. Being so focused on me messing up you might just slip yourself.” He said coolly, striding slightly ahead. Jenson stopped walking, glaring after him.

“Captain?” He sneered sarcastically. Sebastian gave him a bored look. “The wings are this way.”

“I knew that.” Sebastian said, striding past Jenson towards the aircrafts. Jenson shook his head. This was not going to go well at all.

“Sir, I’ve got Esteban’s computer.” Whitmarsh called. Horner nodded, leading Kevin over to him.

“Alright, let’s find out the last computer he connected to.” Martin nodded, typing furiously on the keyboard.

“Sir?” Horner turned to look at Toto across the room. “I think I’ve got something interesting here…” As they approached, Toto pointed to the screen he had up, showing Esteban’s recent purchase of airplane tickets to Mexico. “You don’t think Hulk would have told him where he was?”

“Not at all.” Horner said, shaking his head. “But why else would he take a sudden spontaneous trip to Mexico?”

“They have been talking, computer scan matches the one we tried to trace before.” Martin called.

“Get decoding that then. Smedley, Domenicali: this is your strong point. For now we’ll get a check on Mexico.”

“I’ll get down there, start asking the locals if anyone has recently moved in.” Kevin nodded. Horner patted his shoulder.

“Good work, Agent.” With that, Kevin dashed off in the direction Sebastian and Jenson disappeared. Horner straightened up, looking out of the window at a mysterious flash of lightning. That didn’t make sense. The sun was shining; there was no need for lightening. “Massa?”

“Sir?” Felipe said, appearing at Horner’s side.

“Get yourself to New York.” He ordered lightly. Felipe just nodded, disappearing. “I want a situation report.”

“Yes sir.” Felipe called before following after Kevin and the others. Horner moved back to his computer screens, scanning for any unusual behaviour in the New York area.

“Shit.” Horner muttered, watching the footage of something splashing into the lake, spraying water everywhere. “Claire?”

“Sir?” Claire called, moving away from the two agent’s computers she was looking over.

“I need you to find out who this is.” Claire moved up beside Horner, frowning slightly at the pixelated image of the man who had joined Thor in the lake. Claire just nodded, moving back towards her workstation. “I’ve got some questions for him.”


	10. Do I Look To Be In A Gaming Mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - -

“I can’t believe he wasn’t in.” Lewis muttered, scuffing his feet across the floor as they walked down the road. Nico huffed loudly, walking a few paces in front of Lewis. “Well, that’s if you actually believe Andrea…”

“I told you it wasn’t Alex.”

“So you’re talking to me now?” Lewis asked, catching the German up. Nico buried his mouth in the collar of his coat.

“No.”

“I think it’s because we were all wet. If we were dry then Andrea would have let us up.” Lewis continued, trying to provoke more responses from Nico. Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

“I think Andrea just remembers you only lasted three days and I think he remembers why.”

“You know, for someone not talking to me you’re talking to me a lot.” Lewis pointed out with a smile. Nico shot him a glare before turning away, quickening his step. “Nico, wait!”

“Why did you even drag me away? I didn’t want to go on your stupid escapade to Alonso Tower!”

“You were causing a scene!”

“So?” Nico barked, spinning on his heels. Lewis exhaled.

“Look, I know what this did to you last time. I’m not going through it again! I refuse.”

“Fine! Then just leave me alone!” Nico hissed, moving back down the street. Lewis jogged to catch Nico’s arm, pulling him to a stop.

“Why can’t you just move on from this?”

“Why can’t I-?” Nico gaped at Lewis in disbelief. “Did you not _see_ him earlier?”

“I don’t know what I saw… I just saw you getting soaked in the lake!”

“Un _believ_ able!” Nico laughed humourlessly. “You’re going to try and persuade me that wasn’t him, aren’t you?”

“Look, Nico-”

“-He came back for me, Lewis.” Nico shot hotly, pulling out of the Brit’s grip. “He said he would and he did. So I’m going to wait for him.”

“Nico, he’s gone again. You saw him go!”

“And he’s probably already back in the park by now but you dragged me away!” Nico spat, heading back towards the park Lewis had forced him from. He was worried Kimi would take off because he couldn’t find him and then Nico would never see him again. If that happened he would blame Lewis for the rest of his life.

“Nico, you’re just wasting your time!”

“I am free to do what I want with my time, Lewis.” Lewis fell back into step with him but didn’t try and stop him. Nico almost thanked him.

“Fine.” Lewis huffed after a long moment of silence. “Ten minutes, then we’re leaving-”

“-No. You can leave. I’m staying there.”

“Nico, this is ridiculous! We will wait for ten minutes but then you have to give up this ridiculous dream!”

“It’s not a dream, Lewis, it’s real! He’s real. I’m not giving up anything.”

“Nico, just think about this for a second-” Lewis never got a chance to finish his thought. Out of nowhere there was a crash of lightening, spitting through the sun-coloured sky. Lewis flinched, ducking out of the way but Nico’s eyes fixed on the flash. Before Lewis even had a chance to try and stop him he was running towards it, sprinting as fast as he could go. He quickened his pace as the lightening zapped out of existence, panting hard as he fell to a stop. His eyes were scanning the sky, desperately looking for a flash of red. But he couldn’t see anything. There was nothing.

He wanted to yell, scream for Kimi so he knew where he was. But that just seemed pathetic and stupid. Lots of people were already giving him strange looks as he stood in the middle of the road. A car hooted it’s horn at him and Nico held his hand up, moving back towards the path. Still looking to the sky, he hoped Kimi would make some more lightening so he could find out where he was. But it was no use.

The hand on his shoulder startled him.

“Nico?” Nico didn’t think twice, spinning on his heels and throwing himself into Kimi, pulling him close and crashing their lips together.

\- - -

“What do you mean you were attacked by a metal man?” Nico frowned, pulling the curtains closed. Lewis was leaning against the wall with his arms folded as Kimi sat on the sofa. Kimi looked worried, his eyes not leaving Nico as the German moved around the room, blocking out the light.

“There is something in the sky, waiting to attack, I believe. I tried to discover exactly what it was but they have advanced defence systems.” Kimi explained. Nico frowned at him.

“I’ve not seen anything strange on the readings…” He muttered, nodding his head towards the research lab attached to the balcony. “Are you sure?”

“What reasons would I have to deceive you?” Kimi asked.

“So you were attacked by a robot?” Lewis almost scoffed.

“No. It was a man. A man with a body of metal.” Kimi said, still only looking at Nico. Lewis stepped forwards.

“Ok… Don’t know what they call them where you come from but we call them robots.”

“No. Nico has shown me these robots. This is not the same.” Kimi pressed. Lewis shook his head.

“So there are people, in the sky, with metal men ready to attack?” Nico frowned. Nico would believe anything but this all felt a little far-fetched.

“I do not know exactly. I plan on trying to go back tomorrow and understanding how this army is formed.”

“Ok.” Nico nodded. “I’ve still got access to the research helicopter. We’ll go-”

“-No, Nico. This is danger I do not understand. You are going nowhere near it.” Kimi said firmly. Nico folded his arms.

“If I’m not you’re not.”

“Dear god…” Lewis muttered, rolling his eyes. Neither of the other two seemed to hear him.

“Nico, these are forces we do not understand-”

“-So what makes it any safer for you to go?”

“Nico, I have explained this to you before.” Kimi gritted, getting to his feet. “I will not put you in danger again.”

“Fine. Maybe I’ll just go myself.” Kimi clenched his fists.

“Do not try-”

Three knocks on the door stopped him mid-sentence. The three of them exchanged confused looks. Kimi took a deliberate step in front of Nico.

“Mr Rosberg?” A man called through the door. Kimi turned to face Nico.

“Do not answer that door.” Kimi whispered, his eyes desperate. Lewis openly scoffed at him.

“Alright, stop playing around-” Within the blink of an eye Kimi had Lewis pressed against the wall, a silencing hand clamped over his mouth.

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” He snarled quietly. The knocking came again.

“Mr Rosberg? Is everything alright?”

“Just a second!” Nico called. Kimi sent him a panicked look, completely abandoning Lewis.

“What are you doing?” Kimi hissed.

“You don’t know who it is, Kimi.” Nico said softly. “Just calm-”

“I defeated their metal man, Nico. They’ll be looking for me. What if they’ve come to use you against me?” Kimi asked harshly. Nico swallowed his nerves.

“Go hide.”

“Hide? I am not a coward-”

“Just hide. I’ll get rid of whoever it is.” Nico said in a hushed voice, pushing Kimi into his room and shutting the door. He exchanged a look with Lewis before taking a deep breath and crossing to the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” Nico smiled nervously, letting the knocker in. The man nodded, crossing the threshold and letting his eyes scan across the room.

“Not a problem. For sure, you were busy?” He asked. Nico shut the door.

“Something like that.” His eyes looked towards his bedroom, praying that Kimi didn’t suddenly decide to make an appearance.

From within Nico’s bedroom, Kimi had his ear pressed to the wooden door, desperate to hear the whole exchange. He had a horrible feeling that whoever was in the sky was looking for him. And he had an even worse feeling that they were going to try and use Nico to get him to do what they wanted. But suddenly something caught his eye and thoughts of Nico on the other side of the door vanished from his head. He moved over to Nico’s windowsill, picking up the newspaper and shaking it out so that the full image could be seen. A frown embedded onto Kimi’s face as he looked at the suited man in the picture. The very same suited man who was in the metal suit.

_Alonso function to launch new business direction tonight. Is Alonso Industries going down the drain?_

The sentences didn’t make much sense to Kimi, but he did know the metal man was due to be with a lot of people that evening. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out what he was up to and why he was planning on attacking.

“Mr Hamilton.” The man nodded as Nico set a cup of tea in front of him. Lewis smiled weakly, pulling on Nico’s sleeve until he moved away.

“What?” Nico glared. Lewis was still pulling on his sleeve like an excited child.

“That’s the guy… That’s the guy that got me the Alonso job.” Lewis beamed. Nico looked over his shoulder at the man sipping on the tea. “Maybe that’s why we couldn’t see Mark. Maybe he’s already gone.”

“I highly doubt that.” Nico scoffed, turning back to the suited man. He smiled up at Nico, setting his mug now.

“Mr Rosberg-”

“-You’re Massa, right?” Lewis smiled, holding his hand out. Felipe reluctantly shook it.

“Yes, Mr Hamilton. I do remember you.”

“Is this about the Alonso job?” Lewis asked excitedly. “Because I’d be much better than Nico-”

“-Lewis-!”

“-No. Is not about the Alonso job. For sure, Alonso has a personal assistant.” Felipe said before turning his full attention to Nico. “Mr Rosberg, my client is interested in your current research.”

“On the hypothesis that we can reach more planets than we think?” Nico frowned. He didn’t think anyone knew what he was currently researching. But Felipe nodded.

“He wondered if he could have a meeting with you, ask you some questions?”

“Oh… I don’t know-”

“-My client is willing to add a large sum of funds to your enterprise.” Felipe added with a smile. Lewis turned Nico away again.

“Do it.”

“What?”

“Just tell the old man what he wants to hear. We could really do with a bigger budget, Nico.”

“I’m not getting a bigger budget just so you can install a Jacuzzi on the roof.” Nico bit back. Lewis rolled his eyes.

“No, fine – it would be a good investment – but with a bigger budget we could invest more in the technology. Maybe get one of those really fancy telescopes?” Nico bit his lip.

“I’m not going to tell them everything. This is still our research.” Nico said but Lewis was already beaming at him. They turned back to Massa. “Yes, fine. But I’m not giving anything over.” Felipe beamed at him.

“Of course not-”

“-I’ll give your client an outline and then we can talk about… The other stuff.”

“Of course.” Felipe nodded, gesturing to the door. Lewis and Nico exchanged a confused look. “This way.”

“Wait, what?” Lewis frowned.

“My client is waiting for you.”

“The meeting is now?” Nico gapped. Felipe nodded.

“Will not be difficult. Just have a few questions he wants answered.” Nico looked back at the door hiding Kimi.

“I…”

“Please, Mr Rosberg.” Felipe pressed. Lewis grabbed his shoulder.

“Come on, we won’t be long.”

“Let me just grab my coat.” Nico said, breaking from Lewis’ grip and rushing over to his room.

But when he opened the door Kimi was nowhere to be seen. The window was wide open and the newspaper showing the article about the Alonso function fluttered lightly on the bed.


End file.
